A True Hearts Calling
by Anime-junkie101
Summary: Hitomi finds herself on Gaia once again. Finally choosing between Allen and Van, she faces new dangers in her choice. But is love enough to save everyone from Dilandau and the Floating Fortress? Is love enough to save them from each other?
1. Memories of a Feather

----------------------------------------CHAPTER ONE-----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------Memories of a Feather-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi walked hurriedly down the school hallway. As she turned the corner a fellow student collided with her, sending her books flying and leaving Hitomi on the floor. Hitomi squinted as the pain shot up her back. She looked up at the girl with watery eyes.

"Hey be more careful alright?" The girl said and curtly kept walking, her red hair blowing beautifully behind her.

_Thank God school is finished today. I'll graduate tonight and be done with it. _She said to herself. It had been three years since she had returned to Earth alone. Since her return everything had changed. Her former best friend Yukari avoided her like the plague; furthermore everyone else in the school doesn't even remember her. Hitomi had spent the last three years alone. When she returned, she moved out on her own, not feeling right living at home anymore. Her mother understood and let her go quietly. However, Hitomi rarely got into contact with her mother anymore either.

Hitomi made it down the steps of her high school quietly, keeping her head low as always. She had shoved all of her books into her bag, the same bag she had taken to Gaia. Now it was old looking, and falling apart at the straps but she never got rid of it. She couldn't; it seemed to be her only connection to Gaia, to Fanelia, to him...

And just like that she found herself thinking about him.

_Van..._

She climbed onto the subway and sat quietly in the back, clutching her bag to her chest. She tried to suppress the thoughts of him, it had been three years and still he was on her mind. She wondered if he thought of her too. _Of course not, he's a king. He's got enough to worry about without thinking of you. He has probably forgotten all about you. _Hitomi closed her eyes to block the tears that threatened her. She felt so alone, as if no one could save her but him, but that was impossible now. He was gone, and he was never coming back. She had to face the reality of it. _He is never coming back_.

She sat in silence until she reached her stop. She climbed out of the subway, walked up the steps and back into daylight. She shielded her eyes as she watched the sky. She smiled to herself. The sky always made her happy. Looking out into space, and knowing that he was out there. Just then a man shoved by her, which brought her back to life. She continued on her way.

Opening the door to her empty apartment, she looked around like she did everyday. Nothing had changed, everything was the same. She was still alone. She walked through the living room and into her bedroom where she put her bag on the bed. She glanced at the closet, and saw her graduation gown. She frowned. She really didn't want to go. She would rather just sit at home. However, she promised herself she would do this last thing before she left high school.

She walked out into her living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There on the middle of her coffee table was a long white feather. Hitomi ran forward and looked in the kitchen, then ran back into her bedroom, her bathroom. Nothing. It was still just as empty as it was before.

Hitomi had gotten so worked up, that when she realized he still wasn't there, she couldn't do anything but lean against the wall and cry. She pushed her back up against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. She closed her eyes and cried loudly without shame. When she reopened her eyes, they were greeted by dark brown eyes. Hitomi stared at these beautiful, familiar eyes, and then took in the full image. The tousled brown hair, the dark eyes, the tanned skin, the playful mouth. But beyond all of that, she smelled that old familiar smell. Burning wood, grass, fresh air. Everything she had lived without for the past few years. It was him; he had come to save her.

"Hitomi…"

"It's you." She breathed. "It's really you…"

He touched her face and wiped away her tears. "Hitomi, why didn't you call to me? Why didn't you tell me you needed me?" He held her face in his hands and looked nothing but concerned.

"Van, I… I thought you had forgotten about me. I thought…"

"Never Hitomi, I could never forget about you."

Hitomi let tears roll down her face. She did not sob; she was too shocked to sob. Van was here. He was finally here. To save her. "Van… I'm sorry."

"It's alright now Hitomi. I've come to take you back. I've come to take you home. You'll never have to be alone or afraid ever again. I promise. I'll protect you with my life. You know that right?"

Hitomi nodded numbly. He stood up and reached his hand out to her. "Where are we…?"

"Home Hitomi... To Fanelia, with me. Everyone is waiting for you Hitomi." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to his side. He walked her to her bedroom. "Are you ready Hitomi?"

Hitomi grabbed her bag, threw a few clothes into it, and nodded.

"Then let's go home." He pulled her to his side and wrapped his right arm around her. She felt his fingers tighten around her arm, just before she saw the burst of light.

Hitomi wasn't aware of anything. She didn't know what was happening. She closed her eyes in fear, only did she open them when she smelt stone. Wet stone. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on a balcony of the castle. Van's castle. She looked out over the view; she could see the entire kingdom from there. She looked down at all the lights from the city, and it was then that she realized it was nighttime here. She looked behind her, and saw Van leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He had a small smile on his face, and it was as though his eyes were shining in the moonlight. His dark hair fell across his face as it always had, and she smiled. She was home.

"Things have changed here Hitomi. There's no more turmoil, there's no more trouble. You can be safe here for as long as you want. If ever you need to return home, just let me know."

"Why would I ever want to go back?" Hitomi said boldly, and then blushed. She looked at the floor.

Van picked up on her embarrassment and walked towards her. He gripped both of her shoulders and brought her to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held onto her firmly. "I'll never let you go again Hitomi."

"… Promise? …"

"I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter will be much longer!

Comments please!


	2. A Forgotten Love

----------------------------------------CHAPTER TWO----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------A Forgotten Love----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi rolled onto her side and adjusted the pillow beneath her head. _Pillow?_ She sat straight forward and looked around. She was still in Van's room. She was in his bed now too. She looked over to the corner of the room, and there sat Van, fast asleep in a hard rocking chair. He had given her his bed while he slept in such an uncomfortable looking chair? She climbed out of bed and wondered how she got there. The last thing she remembered was sitting in front of the fire, trying to get warm from the rain. She walked around to the end of the bed, and decided not to wake him. He looked so peaceful; she didn't want to disturb him. Instead she climbed back onto the bed, tucked her knees beneath her chin, and sat there, watching him sleep.

This was the first time that she had noticed that he had grown up. His jaw line was much more defined, as was the rest of his body. He had gotten taller as well. He stood just under a head of Hitomi. He still hadn't changed his hair style; it was still long and wild. But she liked it that way. The way his hair fell just over his eyes when he smiled, it was her favorite memory. It no longer had to be a memory though, she was back, and nothing could separate them again. What she felt for Van would never be broken.

But what did she feel for him? Did she love him? Was he her best friend? Were these feelings just of a special bond of friendship, or something more? Her mind got caught in a tangle and she didn't even realize he opened his eyes. She had still been looking at him. She blushed and looked away. "Oh, you're awake. I didn't want to wake you earlier, so I thought I'd sit here and wait." She forced a smile.

"How long did you wait for?" He said as he stood up and stretched.

Her eyes fell across his exposed waist line, which was really all that was visible under his red shirt. He watched the muscles flex under his skin, and he heart started to beat faster. She had to divert her eyes. "Not long, only a couple of minutes."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Did you sleep well? Was the bed to your liking?" He asked very seriously. He was much more business like today. He wasn't as poetic and flirtatious as yesterday.

"Ah, yes. It was very comfortable, but I'm afraid I don't know how I got there." She looked at the dead fireplace.

"I left the room to get more firewood and when I cam back you were curled up into a ball on my floor, sound asleep. I thought it best I put you to bed, since you had such a busy day today. So I carried you and tucked you into bed."

_Tucked you into bed._

"Oh! You shouldn't have. I'm sorry, this is embarrassing." She put her hands over her face, she felt silly. She was eighteen and she fell asleep on him, after all he had done for her too.

He walked up to her and squatted; keeping one hand on his sword handle, and placing the other one on her wrist. She felt his long slender fingers gently touch her wrist and she flinched. "Don't feel embarrassed, I loved the feeling of taking care of you." He paused as she looked at him. "And you look so cute while you sleep." He smiled very slightly.

Her face went scarlet. "Van…"

Just then the door went flying and a furry girl came rushing towards them. "Lord Vaaan!!" Merle jumped at Van and sent both of them flying and sliding across the floor. They slowed down and eventually came to a stop. Merle began licking Van's face and purring. "Lord Van I missed you while you were away!"

"Quit it Merle, I was only gone one night." He sounded irritated, but he smiled and put his arms around her.

Hitomi felt jealous. She stood up and coughed, so she would be noticed.

Van quickly shoved Merle off of him and stood up. "Ah, Merle. You remember Hitomi."

Merle eyed her up and down and grunted. She hadn't changed in appearance at all! "Hmph! Still the same old girl. Maybe she _has_ gotten a little uglier." Merle smiled. "But I still missed you." She galloped and hugged Hitomi.

Hitomi stood there for a moment in shock as Merle hugged her and rocked her back and forth. She slowly wrapped her arms around Merle. Her friend. As much as they compete for Van, they were friends, and they both knew it. She looked down at Merle, her tail wagging. She then looked up at Van, who was standing there smiling at them. She watched as Van's eyes moved beside them, and then saw his face darken. Merle suddenly pulled away from her and ran to sit beside Van.

"Van, Merle, what..?" She followed there eyes and slowly turned around. Her heart hit the floor and the blood drained from her face. She felt sick. In the doorway stood a serious-faced, out-of-breath Allen Schezar, and it was obvious he had come to see her.

"Allen-san?" She was completely speechless.

He was leaning over slightly, one hand on his leg to prop himself up, with his other elbow against the doorframe. He was panting heaving, and he was looking up at her with his crystal blue eyes. They bore into her and made her unable to breath.

Without changing his stance he looked at Van. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me she was coming back?" his voice was angry.

"I didn't see that it was any business of yours." Van's words were cold and clipped as he challenged Allen's glare.

Allen stood straight and took a few steps toward Van. Hitomi stepped towards him and grabbed his sleeve. "Allen, please, don't fight." She looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. His stern expression had softened to surprise. It softened further into something that looked almost like longing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Hitomi was too shocked to say no, so she slowly gripped the sides of his clothing.

Allen was so different from Van. He smelled different. She could never place the scent but it was very much a male scent. He wasn't clumsy, he was elegant. He knew how to talk to girls and he had much more respect. He was much taller then Van, and in contrast to Van's dark appearance, Allen had long blonde hair matching his crystal blue eyes. The only thing that Van and Allen had in common was the fact that Hitomi had mixed feelings for both of them; and as she hugged the man she once loved, those feelings arose once again.

Apparently they had been in an embrace for to long, Van interjected and pulled Hitomi away from him. He looked at Allen sternly. "We have work to do, do we not? You'll have to leave this for some other time." He glowered at Allen until he finally looked away.

"Yeah I guess your right." He placed his right hand behind his head and gave himself a little scratch. "Hitomi, would you… Would you mind joining me for dinner tonight? I have many things I would love to talk to you about."

Hitomi looked at Van; he was looking at the corner of the room; his expression a mixture of hurt and anger. Hitomi looked back at Allen and smiled. "Allen, why don't we all eat dinner together? I haven't seen anyone for three years; I would love to catch up with everyone!" She watched Allen's face fall.

"Well…" He was unsure of what to do. However, being _the_ Allen Schezar, he quickly recovered his dignity and spoke calmly, smoothly. "That sounds perfect Hitomi. I look forward to it." Without knowing what was going on, his picked up Hitomi's hand and brought it to his lips, making her blush. "Really, I'm looking very forward to it." He looked up into her eyes. Hitomi's face went scarlet as her mouth gaped slightly.

Van stalked to the doorway. "Let's go. This isn't something that can wait Allen." He looked at Hitomi. "Merle you take good care of her today, make sure she gets everything she asks for. I'll see you both for dinner." Allen joined him in the doorway.

"Bye Lord Van!" Merle waved energetically. Then looked at Hitomi and smiled wickedly. "Would you like to see the new and improved kingdom? You haven't seen it since it had been rebuilt!"

Hitomi hadn't even thought of that. "Ah, yes! That would be great Merle." Hitomi didn't smile, and Merle called her on it.

She sat in a cat-like manor at the edge of the bed. "Are you not happy to be here Hitomi? Are you not happy with Lord Van?"

_Are you not happy with Lord Van…_

She looked at Merle with a shocked face. "No Merle, I'm very happy to be with him."

_I'm very happy to be with him._

"Then its Allen-san isn't it?" Merle leaned forward.

Hitomi sighed and sat on the bed next to her, gripping the bed pole with her hand and resting her head on it. She looked over to her. "Why do you say that Merle?"

Merle thought on it a moment. "Weeeellllllll… You were very happy until Allen came into the room. And although you seemed happy to see him, since you embraced him in such a manor, you seem upset now." She looked at Hitomi. "Do you still love him Hitomi?"

Hitomi's heart thudded in her chest. "No Merle. I don't love him anymore." _I think._

"Oh, well then that's good. Since your staying with Lord Van, it's probably best that way anyways. As you can tell, those two don't get alone very well." Merle jumped off the bed so she could look at Hitomi directly. She licked her front paw.

"Yes, I noticed. But why Merle? Allen and Van got along before I left, most of the time anyways. What happened?"

"You happened." Merle said instantly.

Hitomi's head shot up. "Me? What did I do?" She sat straight up and looked at Merle intently.

Merle looked down with sad eyes. "Well… After you left, Allen blamed Van for making you leave. He thought that Van did something wrong to make you want to leave. Lord Van was still hurting from not having you around, so hearing this made things worse. At first he didn't believe it, but then he started to think Allen was right. He began to question himself, telling himself that he had done something to make you not want to stay with him. He thought that if he had done something different, he could have made you stay. He tried to talk to Allen about it but Allen wouldn't hear it. He told Van that he took away something he had loved, and he would never forgive him. Lord Van and Allen haven't spoken since. Van never told Allen he had a special connection to you, never told him that he sensed you needing him. And no, he didn't tell him about his plan to go and get you. Someone must have told him, and he rushed over here. There are many problems between Allen and Lord Van. I just want Lord Van to be happy…" Merle stared at the floor, tears glazed her eyes.

Hitomi jumped from the bed and squatted in front of Merle. "Merle, don't worry. Things will get better now."

Merle looked Hitomi in the eyes. Her tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't hurt him anymore!" Merle cried and she leaned into Hitomi's chest to cry. "Please don't hurt him! He's been through so much. He watched his kingdom burn, he has no family, he lost the only friend he ever had… He lost you!" Merle continued to cry.

Hitomi held her, not knowing what else to do. "It's okay Merle. I'm not going to hurt Van. I would never do that."

Merle leaned back and looked at her. "Then please, don't have anything to do with Allen. Do it for Lord Van."

------------------------

Comments please!


	3. Stolen Kisses

---------------------------------------CHAPTER THREE--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------Stolen Kisses------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merle and Hitomi had stopped at the maids' tavern as directed by Van, so Hitomi could change her clothes. Merle went on ahead and Hitomi was left with the maid. She came out of the dressing room. "How does this look?"

The maid smiled at her. "Oh, that looks wonderful dear! Lord Van will be very pleased. You will make him very happy."

Hitomi blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a long pale pink gown with a ribbon tied around the waist. She tilted her head to the side as she realized that she too had gotten older. She was no longer the stick figured little girl, but now a well rounded woman. Her breasts were still small but at least she had hips.

"Well. Shall I show you to the dinner room?"

"Oh, yes please! If you think I'm ready..." Hitomi looked down.

"Don't be so unsure of yourself dear! You look beautiful, Lord Van will agree!" She smiled a wide smile. Hitomi observed that she was very attractive for an older woman.

"Thank you. Then, shall we go?" Hitomi felt warm inside. She also felt very nervous entering the dinner room.

Van was sitting at the head of the table, facing the doorway. He was the first to see her. He arose from the table; his mouth open. Hitomi blushed lightly and smiled.

"Hmmm. More hand me downs Hitomi?" Merle said and laughed. Van covered her mouth with his hand, never taking his eyes off of Hitomi.

_She looks beautiful. _Van thought to himself. _I still can't believe she's back, but she is. She's really standing in front of me looking like an angel._ Van came back to his senses, shook his head slightly, and looked back at her, his mouth now closed. "You look –"

"You are the perfect image of beauty Hitomi." Allen stepped up to her and bowed. Hitomi curtseyed in response. She smiled, and looked back at Van, who had seated himself back down and was sulking. Allen took her hand and led her to a seat between him and Van. He was seated at the other head of the table, across from Van, and now Hitomi sat across from Merle.

Hitomi sat with perfect grace. "Thank you, Allen-san." She said without looking up at him. She still hadn't forgotten what Merle had said.

_Then please, don't have anything to do with Allen. Do it for Lord Van._

What was she suppose to do? She was confused about her feelings. She suddenly felt trapped. She didn't like the position she was being put in. She had mixed feelings for both men, and she loved both of them enough not to want to hurt them. She sat quietly at the dinner table as the food was being placed on the table.

"So what did you girls do today?" Van asked in a low tone.

"I showed her all around the new kingdom Lord Van!" Merle piped up.

Van looked up at her with curious eyes. "What was your favorite part Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked at him, not hiding her upset expression. "I, I liked the apple orchards. There so big. I've never seen one before, not in real life. There beautiful, and you can smell the apples from blocks away."

"They really are something aren't they?" Van smiled fondly, thinking of his beautiful home.

"Yes, there… Amazing, Van." Hitomi said quietly looking at her plate.

Van looked back at her after catching her tone. "Hitomi, are you alright? You sound upset?"

"What did you say now Van?" Allen said, staring across the table through furrowed eyebrows.

Van stood far to fast and sent his chair flying backwards, tipping over on its way. "What did you say? Do you have something to say to me Allen?"

Allen stood as well, only much slower. He kept his cool. "I simply asked what you said to upset her. Clearly you said something."

"How the hell do you know it was me!?"

Allen picked up his wine glass and looked at it. "Well it was clearly not me." He paused, set the glass down and looked at Van. "You haven't allowed me to spend anytime with her. What's wrong Van? Afraid old flames might rekindle?"

"ENOUGH!" Hitomi stood. Both hands flat on the table; face staring straight down. Neither of the men could see her face. "Both of you… Just… Stop it… I-" She had to cut off her sentence as tears choked her. She covered her mouth with one hand and fled the room, not knowing where she was going.

"Hitomi!" Van jumped over the end of the table and chased after her.

Allen sat back down. He looked over at the scared pussy cat, with both her paws over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Merle."

Merle looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure you are Allen. I'm not sure you are.

----

Van caught random glimpses of Hitomi's pink dress as she weaved through the corridors. He lost her around a corner, and then came to a split in corridors. He had lost her. He didn't know which way she went. "Shit."

Hitomi made a right turn and ran out to the open courtyard where she ran down some shallow steps and stopped in front of a built in pond. She slowed down, trying to calm her tears. She sat on the stone rim beside the pond and looked at her reflection in the water. She watched the ripples expand as her tears hit the top of the water. _What do I do? If I stay here, I'm going to hurt someone, but I really don't want to leave. _Just then she heard footsteps. She knew Van had found her. She felt his hand touch her shoulder blade.

"Hitomi? What's wrong? I'm sorry for yelling like that. It's just, he makes me so angry. Things are so different from the way they were before you left. But I never meant to hurt you." He sat beside her and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked down, with a very concentrated expression.

Hitomi finally looked at him. "Van?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't belong here."

Van's face shot to hers. "What? What do you mean you don't belong here? Of course you belong here."

Hitomi started to cry. "Van. I don't want to hurt you." She looked into his eyes, which looked frightened. "I never want to hurt you. If I did, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Van, you mean so much to me, I…" She looked back at the water.

"Hitomi…" Van took a finger and lifted her chin to look at him. "Hitomi, you won't hurt me. I know you won't. Don't worry. You just got here, things will get better I promise. I already told you, I won't let anyone, or any_thing_ hurt you. You trust me don't you?"

Hitomi nodded numbly. His fingers left her chin and traveled to her cheek. He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek and ran the tips of them behind her ear. Suddenly he gripped her jaw line gently and she closed her eyes helpless. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he neared closer. Just then a guard came out of the castle.

"My Lord!" The soldier screamed.

Van released her and stood up. "What is it?"

"We've just received a letter. It's…" He looked at Hitomi. "It's important Sire. You had better come and look at it.

"Alright. Just give me a minute." The soldier bowed and went back into the castle. He turned to Hitomi, he was blushing. "I'm sorry Hitomi; I'll visit you later alright?" And with that he jogged off.

Hitomi tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't allow it. She sat there, touching her lips. She almost kissed Van. She would have let him, if the guard hadn't interrupted. Did that mean she had special feelings for him? Hitomi was left in more confusion then before. She decided to take a walk around the palace's perimeter.

She exited the front gate and turned right. She walked slowly, running her hand softly across the smooth stone of the outer wall. Every few feet, she would walk under candle light, hanging from the wall. She stopped for a minute and laid her back against the cool stone. She looked up into the sky and saw Earth. It looked so beautiful beside the moon. She thought of her mother, and her grandmother. She thought of Yukari. She missed her; her best friend.

Suddenly she heard something in the bushes not to far from her. She stopped leaning against the wall and stood straight up. "Hello? Is someone there?" She took a small step forward.

The bushes began to tremble violently, when a tall man came out. He had an unpleasant face. It looked arrogant and unshaven. He held a small dagger in his hand. He chuckled to himself as he neared closer to her. Hitomi backed up violently until she rammed her back into the hard stone. She was about to scream when she heard steel sliding against steel. She turned her head left and saw Allen, taking his sword from its case.

"Gai, is that you? I haven't seen you for a while. Still preying on young girls I see?" Allen's face turned serious. He narrowed his eyes, his jaw set. "We'll have to do something about that then."

The man went flying back into the bushes, Hitomi watched as Allen put his blade away. "Allen, aren't you going to follow him?"

Allen smiled. "I'll give him a one day head start. He's a terrible criminal; he's very easy to track. Besides, I couldn't leave you out here alone. Are you alright Hitomi?" He walked towards her.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just a little frightened is all. You came at the perfect time. How did you know I was out here?"

Allen settled his hands on her shoulders. "I got worried so I came looking for you. I just happened to find you." His face changed, and suddenly the air became thicker. "Hitomi, I'd still like to talk to you. I've missed you." He gently pressed her back against the wall. "I've never missed anyone, like I've missed you." He trailed his hands gently down her arms, resting just above her elbows. "Did you ever think about us?"

Hitomi didn't know what to say. Her mouth gaped open; she couldn't look away from his eyes. She felt her heart pound against her heart. Instantly she thought of Van, and the would-have-been kiss. She shook her head. This wasn't Van. This was Allen. A man she used to love. A man she still loved?

"Hitomi…" Allen inched his face closer.

Hitomi could feel his breath on her. "Allen, I…"

There lips met and Hitomi felt his hands slide back up her arms and rest on her shoulders. Suddenly he gripped her shoulders roughly and she felt his tongue plunge into her mouth. His lips were so soft, and he tasted good. Hitomi instantly couldn't breath. This wasn't the first kiss she had shared with him, but every kiss with Allen was something amazing. She brought her hands up from her sides and gripped the side of his shirt.

Hitomi felt the impact of the kiss in places other then her lips. She was so swept away from it all; she barely heard Van's voice calling for her in the background. His voice got louder and louder, but Allen showed no sign of stopping. Hitomi finally clicked back to reality and turned her head away from Allen. Allen paused before her heard Van's voice. The both turned there head to look. Van was standing there staring.


	4. The Floating Fortress

----------------------------------------CHAPTER FOUR---------------------------------------

The Floating Fortress

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Van!" Hitomi shrieked. Her heart fell; he had seen them.

Van looked at them, but Hitomi saw no anger or hurt in his face. "What are you two doing out here?"

_He didn't see us._ Hitomi answered before Allen could open his mouth. "Allen heard me scream, there was a creepy man in the bushes. I only came out for a walk. He was just helping me Van."

Van's face flushed. He ran up to Hitomi and gripped her arms firmly, shaking her slightly. "Hitomi! Don't come out here alone at night! You should know that it's dangerous!" Van stopped and released her. He looked at the ground and inhaled deeply. "Don't put yourself in danger."

"Van…"

He looked at her for a moment; searching her face. Then looked at Allen. "Allen, we have a problem. I need you to escort to her room and meet me in the main hall." He turned away and began walking away from them.

"Is everything alright Van?" Allen said as he followed Van.

Van clearly didn't want to discuss it in front of Hitomi. "It's fine, we just need to discuss something. Just take Hitomi to her room quickly. We don't have time to wait around." He continued to walk away, and then looked at Hitomi over his shoulder. "Hitomi, I've made up a room just for you. It's down the hall from me. I'll see you around ten o'clock to see if you need anything." He hesitated for a moment, and continued on his way.

Allen's back had been to her, he turned slightly to look at her; he smiled slightly. "Shall I take you now, then?" He lifted and bent his arm for her. His smile faded, but there was much gentleness in his voice. "I think we need to talk."

"Yes, I think so too." She said as she curved her arm through his.

They walked silently through the courtyard and into the corridors of the castle. They traveled through the side stairway and onto the last floor. They made their way slowly down the hallway and outside her bedroom door. Her arm was still gently looped through his as she opened the door. Moonlight lit up the room, casting rectangular shapes across the floor and the bed. Hitomi instantly went into the room and sat on the side of the bed. She waited for Allen to follow her.

Instead of sitting next to her, Allen walked slowly and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry, Hitomi."

Her eyes shot up. "You're sorry?"

"I pushed you tonight. I moved to fast. I saw the look on your face Hitomi, you were afraid. I never want you to feel afraid when you're with me. I never want to scare you again." He came closer and squatted, his arms resting on his legs.

"I was just swept up in the fact that you were back." He searched her eyes, "Forgive me?"

"Allen, you didn't frighten me. I just…" She looked away.

"What is it, Hitomi?"

"I don't want to hurt Van, Allen. He almost saw us tonight, and I was frightened." She clenched her jaw to try to stop the flow of tears.

"Hitomi, Van has no reason to be hurt if he saw us. He's engaged, Hitomi." Allen saw the shock in her face and instantly regretted telling her. "You didn't know…"

Hitomi's body went numb. _Engaged? Van's… Engaged?_ Tears pricked under her eye lids and she tried to breath through her mouth in an attempt to calm herself. Her heart hurt. He tried to kiss her tonight. He lied to her. He used her…

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Hitomi stood up abruptly, with her head down and clenched fists at either side of her trembling body. Allen almost fell backward but recovered in time to stand up and take a few steps back. "Hitomi, say something. Please." Allen's voice was pleading.

Hitomi was angry, she was hurt. She felt defensive. "Why… Do you care? Why do you care… If I'm hurt?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Hitomi…I…" Allen stammered.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Allen said forcefully, without skipping a beat.

There was a long pause. At least 45 seconds of silence; nothing but heavy breathing. Hitomi was still looking down. "...I know…"

With those words she lunged herself at Allen, wrapping her arms under his, gripping his shoulders from the back. He wrapped his one arm around one of her shoulders, and used the other one to stroke her head; to calm her. Slowly he felt the wetness of her tears though his puffed sleeves. He rested his chin on her head and continued to stroke the back of her head. He closed his eyes as he took in her scent.

After what seemed to be forever, Allen opened his eyes and saw an extra shadow coming from the hallway lights. He lifted his head and turned his neck to see Van in the corner of his eye; standing in the doorway. He was somewhat silhouetted, so he couldn't make out his facial expressions, but Van turned slowly and went running down the hallway.

Hitomi heard the running footsteps. "What was that?"

Allen thought for a moment. "It was nothing." He pulled away from her, placing his hands on the top of her shoulders. "I have to go meet Van now."

"But, you and him…"

"Don't worry about me and him arguing Hitomi. We would hate each other whether me and you were together or not. We've disagreed for a long time now." Allen smiled sadly.

"Allen… You should know… Van never made me leave. He wanted me to stay. I wanted to go; don't blame him anymore."

Allen looked at her, he blinked. He diverted his gaze upwards, and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I've made a big mistake then." He smiled at her. "I'll make things right again Hitomi, don't worry."

Hitomi snuggled into him and smiled to herself. "Thank you, Allen-san."

-----------------------------

Allen finally made his way to the main hall. He found Van with some of the guards, looking over a map. Without looking up, Van spoke.

"You took to long, Allen. Were you that busy?" He spat the words at him.

"Van… We need to talk. I owe you an -"

"No, Allen. You don't owe me anything." He looked up from the table, through his dark eyelashes. "I don't want anything from you."

Allen walked towards the men. "Van, Hitomi told me you never made her leave, I want to apologize!"

Van slammed his fists down on the table. "What? So now that you got her, your going to act like the bigger person and apologize? Now that you got what you wanted!? No thanks, keep it to yourself!"

Allen's anger arose. "You have Talia! You don't need her too! Why don't you stop being so selfish and realize that you've already hurt Hitomi!? I told her about Talia, she knows, Van!"

Van stepped away from the table and slowly towards Allen. "That wasn't your place Allen; I was capable of telling her!"

"Yeah but you weren't going to Van! We both know that!"

"The last thing I would have done is hurt her!"

"You already have!"

"As soon as you get close enough, you know you'll hurt her too! That's how you work Allen! Chasing everyone who loves you away from you, just like your father!"

_Smack!_

Allen hit Van in the side of the face with his fist, and Van crumbled to the floor. He was lying on his side; propped up by one elbow. The guards were unsure what to do, of course they had to protect the king, but with everything that had happened between Allen and Van, they knew better then to interfere.

Van looked down. His face was red, he was embarrassed. He took the hand he wasn't leaning on and wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. "What's… What's happened to us, Allen?"

Allen stood over him, all anger drained from him. "I don't know Van."

There was an awkward silence. Van picked himself up and brushed himself off. He stood directly in front of Allen. "You were right. I didn't intend on telling her. I guess I haven't grown up as much as I like to think."

Allen was still looking him in the face. "I meant what I said Van. I'm truly sorry for blaming you about Hitomi." He looked away. "I want to start fresh Van. I want to begin again." He looked at the floor. "I want my friend back."

Van looked at him now. "I want that too." They smiled at each other and Allen stuck out a hand to him. They shook hands just before they heard a guard cough.

"Sir, about the matter of -"

"Right, Allen, we have a problem. We're receiving a visitor tomorrow, and it isn't going to be pleasant."

Van walked up to the map they had spread across the table, and Allen followed. "Who are we expecting?"

"An old friend. The successor of my beloved brother."

"Folken?" Allen said in disbelief.

Van nodded. "And he'll be arriving in style."

Allen eyed Van. "Meaning?"

"We'll be expecting the Floating Fortress."


	5. Memories of a New Enemy

-----------------------------------------CHAPTER FIVE---------------------------------------

-------------------------------------Memories of a New Enemy---------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen awoke early the next morning. He hadn't slept much all night. His back hurt from the tossing and turning he did. _The Floating Fortress… It's impossible, it was destroyed. How could it be that Folken's successor rebuilt it?_ Fear stuck him in the heart. He knew that if this man was powerful enough to rebuild the Floating Fortress, he was definitely a threat.

Allen sat up in his bed; leaning on his elbows. The letter said that they just wanted to declare peace with Fanelia and its new king. Allen knew that wasn't all they wanted. If Allen knew anything about the Zaibach Empire, it was that they only thought of themselves. They didn't declare peace with any other country, why come to Fanelia and declare peace. Something told Allen, it had to do with Escaflowne… Again

-------------------------------------

Van was standing at his balcony, looking over his beautiful country. He hadn't gone to bed all night. He watched the sky instead, searching for Zaibach in case of an attack during the night. It was true they said they wanted peace, but Van didn't have time to be careless. He had just rebuilt Fanelia after Zaibach had destroyed it, now they were returning. He couldn't forget about his brother, Folken, either. Zaibach had taken his last remaining family. His brother betrayed Van, betrayed their country, but in the end, Folken was the same man, and he was still Van's older brother.

Van walked away from the balcony and began to dress himself. Of course the thought had crossed his mind that Zaibach could be after Escaflowne again, but they should know that Van had destroyed Escaflowne, so it could never be used again. In the end, Van was still confused as to the point of Zaibach's sudden interest in Fanelia. He knew, however, that he needed to be on his guard, and he needed to protect his country. He would not watch his country burn again.

-------------------------------------

Hitomi awoke to the sound of tapping on her door. She quickly climbed out of bed and pulled on her school uniform. "Come in."

Allen opened the door slowly and stuck his head in. "Are you descent?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You ask, after you've looked inside?"

Allen walked into the room. "Sorry, it took you so long to answer, I just assumed." He walked passed her and suddenly stopped.

"Allen…?" Hitomi asked as she turned around.

"Hitomi, promise me something today." He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Promise me you'll stay close to Van or me. Don't trust anyone. Can you promise me that?" Allen looked so serious, Hitomi was shocked.

"Allen, what's going on? Are you okay?" She said as she walked closer to him. She gripped at his sleeves and lost herself in his eyes. "Allen…"

Suddenly another knock resided at the door. Hitomi turned to look without letting go of Allen's sleeves. "Van!" She was about to let go when she remembered Van's fiancé.

Van's cheeks went light pink and he looked to the corner of the room. "Allen, have you told her?"

"Not yet."

Hitomi looked from Van to Allen, and back to Van. "Van, what's going on?" She let go of Allen and took one step towards him. She made sure to keep her distance however.

He looked her in the eyes. "Zaibach is back Hitomi. There visiting today, with the Floating Fortress."

"What?" Hitomi almost whispered. "How…?"

"The successor of my brother… Is leading them. They have come to declare peace with us." Van scratched the back of his head.

"You can't believe that Van! You know it's a lie! Don't let them come here Van! Please!" Hitomi was on the edge of hysterics. After everything they had put Allen, Van, and even herself through, they were the last people she wanted to see.

Allen came up behind and gripped her shoulders. "Hitomi, it's going to be okay. We're going to protect you, and we're going to protect Fanelia.

_Fanelia…_

"Van!" Hitomi had completely forgotten about Fanelia. Van had just rebuilt it, and now the very people who destroyed it, are returning. "Are you alright?" She said quietly.

Van had diverted his eyes to the floor as soon as Allen had touched Hitomi. He slowly looked through thick lashes to meet her gaze. "Fanelia wont burn. Not again."

There was silence until Allen spoke. "I'm going to get my men ready in the back. I'll see you in half an hour Van." He went to drop a kiss on Hitomi's cheek before leaving, but stopped himself inches from her skin. He looked at Van and then closed his eyes. "I'll see you Hitomi." He said as he left the room briskly.

The two of them exchanged a few glances, but stood in silence. Van crossed his arms and looked at the corner of them room. Hitomi was the first to speak. "Are you sure you're alright Van? You didn't visit me last night."

Van's eyes shot to hers. He had forgotten all about meeting her. He felt stupid, and that made him bitter. "I was busy. Did you wait long?"

Van's harsh tone stung Hitomi. She squinted. "No, I suppose not." Truth was, she had waited until nearly 1am.

"Fine, then it's not a problem." Van said, adjusting his footing.

Hitomi felt angry. "Van, why are you being like this, why are you treating me so badly? I'm the one who should be infuriated with _you_!" Hitomi crossed her arms as well.

Van looked at her, blinked. _Right this minute, her face. It looks exactly how it did the night we first met; angry and confused. Completely bewildered. She scolded me for treating her so arrogantly after I defeated the dragon. I thought she was looking for a reward; all she cared about was my safety. I was such a fool to think this girl was anything but kind._

Van's expression changed, it was much softer now. He let his arms fall to his sides. "What do you mean?"

"Van…" Hitomi stammered. She instantly regretted bringing it up. The last thing she wanted to do was to confront him with his fiancé right now. "You're getting married. I thought… I thought you…" _What are you doing Hitomi? Shut up. Don't say anything stupid._

"You thought I…?" Van raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. The fact is that you lied to me Van, and you tried to…" Her fingers instantly went to her lips.

Van squinted. He felt like such an ass. "Hitomi, how do I begin to explain this? I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but the truth is that I -"

"It's alright. It was a mistake and it won't ever happen again. Besides…" Her gaze traveled out the window. "I think I still love Allen."

Van couldn't take anymore. He quickly excused himself and left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. On the other side of the door, Hitomi placed her palms on the door and leaned into it. She dangled her head between her arms, staring at the floor. She watched as the floor changed a darker shade of brown, as her tears hit the floor.

----------------------------------

Allen picked up Hitomi to escort her to the front entrance. Van was sitting on the thrown, crown on his head. Allen left Hitomi standing beside Merle. There were many other officials of the kingdom there. Suddenly the front doors swung open, and Hitomi watched as 10 men walked into the castle in a straight line. They all dressed in the same Zaibach uniform, and none of them looked friendly.

The man at the end of the line walked right up to Van as the others stood off to the side. He bowed. "Good day, Lord Van. My name is Balon."

Van eyed him up and down. "So you're my brother's successor?" Van didn't believe it. This man didn't seem the type to make rules, but rather to follow them.

A familiar voice echoed throughout the hall. "Oh heaven's no. That would be insulting." Everyone's head turned to look at the silhouetted man in the doorway. His laughter still residing in the background. "Balon may have nice qualities, but he _is_ rather ugly you must admit." His body slowly came out of the silhouette as he neared Van's thrown. "And Folken, not only brave, and a great leader…" Allen's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the man's face. Hitomi's mouth gaped.

Van sat forward in his thrown; gripping the arms of the chair until his fingernails turned white. The man continued. "He was a very good-looking man."

Van shot up. Staggering. He didn't believe his eyes. It was impossible. Fear jumped into his throat as he saw Allen run onto the floor.

"…Dilandau!"


	6. A Promise

CHAPTER SIX

A promise

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Dilandau!"

Allen charged at Dilandau and swung at him with his blade. "Celena! Where's Celena?!"

Dilandau met Allen's steel with his own. "Do you have means to kill me? Allen?" Dilandau smiled cruelly. "If Celena were part of me, you'd kill her too… You know."

Allen withdrew and stepped away from him. He held is ground. Hitomi saw the beads of sweat on his forehead. She wanted to help him, needed to help him. Her hand gripped the pendant which hung around her neck and closed her eyes. _Wait. _Hitomi opened her eyes. _If I do this, they'll rely on me. They'll use me again, they'll remember! I don't want things to be the way they were, I want to be happy. I can't let them remember!_ She quickly tucked the pendant into her shirt and watched as Dilandau began walking casually around the floor, never taking his eyes off of Allen.

Hitomi could hear her heart pounding in her head. Allen wasn't the type to lose his cool, but right at this moment, he was. "Allen-san…" Hitomi felt Merle squeeze her leg. She winced as the cat girl dug her claws into her flesh, drawing blood.

"Where is she, that's all I want to know?" Allen spit the words past his clenched teeth. He still had his sword drawn and was watching Dilandau closely.

"How the hell should I know!?" Dilandau sounded irritated. "Now that the bitch has her own body, I have mine all to myself. It took awhile, but I'm fully restored." He smiled again, and stopped walking. He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. "You guys did a good job at fixing up this dump. Can't say I think its worth much anyway, though."

"Dilandau! Don't screw with me!" Allen was breaking.

Dilandau's face got serious. "Calm down muscles." He smiled slightly. "Let me tell you a little secret. See, your sister wasn't the only one who got experimented on. I was a specimen too. The only difference was while she screamed and hollered for her brother…" He paused for affect. Hitomi watched Allen squint. "I felt proud to be chosen. Therefore, they left me with two special gifts. The first was the fact that my body was the dominant container. Meaning, I was the one who called the shots. They simply fused our bodies together, and created a man, who was stronger mentally then anyone else. I never thought twice for killing an innocent child, and believe me; I killed my fair share of kidnapped children." He laughed, and he let his one arm fall to his side, as he put his other hand on his hip. "That was the first gift. The second gift is by far my favorite. They granted me the gift of immortality." The room gasped. Dilandau turned his head slowly towards Van, who was trying to control his shaking legs. "Now tell me Van… What does that mean?"

Van struggled to control his emotions. This was a man who had no feelings, no emotions at all. He wasn't human. He brought out the worst in Van and he knew it. "Dilandau, I want you to leave. Get out of Fanelia right now. I never want to see you here again." Van kept his cool.

Dilandau frowned. "Some welcome. I guess it can't be helped. A wash-out- city like this doesn't know the meaning of manners. Well, if I have over-stayed my visit, I'll take my leave, but I'll visit again soon." He lowered his head. "I promise."

Before Hitomi knew what was happening, Van jumped from the thrown, drew his sword, and charged at Dilandau. Suddenly Hitomi's head pounded so hard she had to close her eyes. She saw an image of Allen jumping in front of Van, just as Dilandau struck his sword into Allen's shoulder. _No!_ She ran through the crowd. She barely heard Merle's cries of protest. She jumped out onto the floor, reaching her hand into the air. "Allen! Look out!" Before her voice reached them, Allen jumped between Van and Dilandau. He spread his arms wide to protect Van from Dilandau's blade. Van was completely taken off guard and never saw the strike coming.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Hitomi tripped and fell to the floor, he hand still outstretched. "Allen!" She screamed! She saw the blade hit his left shoulder and hurt the painful crunch. Blood hit the floor with a soft sound.

Van stopped running and dropped his sword; eyes huge, pupils dilated. "A-Allen!"

Allen sunk to one knee and covered his wound with his right hand. Dilandau looked at him, shocked. "Allen?" Dilandau almost looked afraid, and in his nervousness he shouted, "Idiot! You shouldn't have interfered!" His expression calmed as he breathed deeply. Allen sunk lower to the floor as the pool of blood spread around him.

Hitomi could see Allen's body start to quiver. "He needs help! He needs a doctor!" Hitomi's eyes widened as Dilandau's face shot in her direction.

"…You!" Dilandau's face went pale. He looked mortified.

"Don't…Don't even think about it, Dilandau." Allen whispered as he lifted his head slightly to look into the man's eyes. "You touch her, and I'll kill you."

Dilandau continued to look at Hitomi, and her heart began to thud. She couldn't move. Suddenly she noticed what he was looking at; her pendant had fallen out of her shirt. She quickly covered it with her hand and looked back at him. "I don't plan and hurting her Allen. Not much anyways." He smiled widely and laughed that shrill laugh of his. "I have bigger plans for her." With that, he motioned his men, and they left; closing the door behind them. The room was filled with voices and Hitomi watched as doctors rushed to Allen. The last thing she saw was Van's eyes filled with horror, right before she passed out.

--------------------------------------

Hitomi opened her eyes to a darkened room. She had been placed back into her bed, and someone had put a cool cloth on her forehead. She turned her head to the side and saw Van, resting his chin against his entwined fingers. He seemed to be deep in thought until he saw her move. He stood up abruptly.

Neither of the two said a word. Hitomi slowly took the cloth off of her forehead and set it on the night side table as she sat up slowly. Van took long strides, but took them slowly. He picked up his face right before he crumbled to his knees and hugged her furiously. Hitomi was still trying to understand what was happening; she didn't hug him back.

"It's my fault, Hitomi" Van said quietly.

"Van…?"

He hugged her tighter. "It's my fault you're here; it's my fault Allen's -"

"Allen! Is he okay?" Hitomi forgot about what had happened. She was suddenly very much aware of what had gone on earlier that same afternoon.

She felt Van tense up against her. "Allen's in one of our hospital rooms." He pulled away. "He's conscious, but he's asleep." He said quietly. He couldn't manage to look her in the face.

"I have to go to him Van!" She said urgently. Tears sprang into her eyes. "I have to see him right now!" She sobbed as she made fists of her hands. _This was my fault! He's hurt because I didn't use the pendant! I did this!_

Van stood up, but he stared at the floor. His hair cast a shadow across his face so Hitomi couldn't see his eyes. _Of course she wants to see him. They're together now, what made me think she would want to talk right now?_ "He's on the next floor. Last room at the end of the hall." Hitomi ran out of the room, and Van watched her go.

Hitomi ran up the staircase and down the hall. She flung the door open and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She saw the moonlight shine on his face. She noticed he was shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. The white cloth was stained red over his wound. He lay there with his eyes closed, and a blue blanket covering the lower half of his body, just below his bellybutton.

Hitomi walked slowly beside the bed and kneeled. She touched his face softly. "Allen-san?"

Allen's eyes fluttered open. Hitomi's heart jumped into her throat. "Hitomi?" His voice sounded hoarse. He smiled lightly and reached a hand up to wipe away tears from her face. Suddenly he groaned in pain and put his hand back down.

Hitomi began to cry. "I'm so sorry Allen." She cries out as she rests her head on his chest.

Allen is confused. "Hitomi… What are you sorry about?" He puts his hand on her arm without moving his entire arm.

She lifts herself up, and reaches into her shirt. She pulls out the pendant, and yanks it off of her neck. "I could have helped you. If I had used the pendant when I had the chance, this would never have happened to you. I didn't use it because I was being selfish. I didn't want you or Van to rely on me again." She looked away and gritted her teeth in self loathing.

Allen searched her face. "Hitomi, this isn't your fault. Don't feel like you had power to control this. I got injured protecting Van, it's my job." He sat up slowly, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Allen..!" Hitomi set one hand on his abdomen and her other hand on his back. "Don't hurt yourself!"

Allen smiled at her. "You were always so amazing Hitomi." He brought his face close to hers, pausing when there lips were inches apart. "Hitomi…"

"Allen…"

Allen brushed his finger tips against the back of her neck. He felt the goose-bumps spring up from her soft skin. "Hitomi, when I'm with you I feel at peace, I've always told you that." He searched her face. "But you make me restless at the same time." Allen wrapped his long slender fingers around the whole of her neck and pressed her lips to his.

His lips were soft as he pulled his lips off of hers. He looked into her eyes, as if to confirm she was okay. He returned his lips to hers gently. He held his lips to hers for a moment, and once again pulled away; sitting up even straighter. He looked away from her. "Allen?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I'm just worried." He said flatly.

"Worried? About Fanelia?"

He looked at her angrily. "Hitomi, don't take this lightly, I'm worried for you!" His face went rigid. "I'm sorry Hitomi. I don't mean to frighten you."

Hitomi searched his face. _He's really worried about me. _"Allen, I'm sorry. I realize I'm in danger." She suddenly remembered her hand was still placed on his stomach. She felt the muscles bunch under his skin as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. She went to slide her hand off of him when he placed his hand on hers and held it still.

"Hitomi…" He smiled at her and brushed her bangs back from her forehead. He watched her face for a moment and then set his mouth in a firm line. "Hitomi, make me a promise, right here and now."

Hitomi suddenly felt nervous. "Allen, what are you thinking?"

"Promise me there's nothing between you and Van. Promise me you feel nothing for him." He watched for her reaction, and he didn't like what he saw as she slid her hand off of his stomach slowly and stood up.


	7. Competition

CHAPTER SEVEN

Competition

"Hitomi?" Allen asked shakily as he looked up at her. Hitomi's head hung low, and he saw nothing but shadow across her face.

"Allen… I… I'm sorry. I don't know if I can make that promise right now." She clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from crying. Thoughts of Van were racing through her head, and she was desperately reaching out to grab even one.

Allen looked away, his face ashen and distraught. "Hitomi… You're not a fifteen year old girl anymore. You can't toy with people, you can't tell me 'you don't know' if you can make me that promise." He was speaking low, but he was making Hitomi nervous. He stood up and towered over her; looking at her sternly. "I would have given you my life Hitomi. What more can Van give to you?" Hitomi didn't move, didn't look at him. "What makes you think I'll wait?"

"He would have…" Hitomi whispered, and quietly left the room.

Once in the hall, she leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. Her heart ached, and she felt sick. She heard the creek of the bed as Allen sat back down. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but most of all… She wanted Van. She raced down the hallway and down the stairs. She made it to Van's room and slowed down. She gently tapped on the door, when she received no answer, she walked in.

The fireplace was lit and the room was filled with light. She immediately saw Van, standing with his back to her. He was in the middle of lifting his shirt above his head, and when he lowered his arms, he turned slightly and saw her. Her heart thudded in her chest at the sight of his skin.

_Van…_

She took slow steps towards him, tears brimmed her eyes. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. They were so dark, so quiet. Her heart instantly calmed. She wasn't nervous, she wasn't afraid. It wasn't like it was with Allen, it was peaceful, it was deep. A tear rolled down her cheek and he lifted his hand and brushed it away, sliding his fingers down her bare arm. Goosebumps covered her body, and she quivered. He got closer, and as he searched her eyes, he tilted his head.

There was a knock at the door and they both backed away from each other to look. It was a woman. She was a redhead, and she was gorgeous. Her hair flowed down her back, her green eyes shining brightly. She entered with a smile which slowly faded. She eyed both of them warily. Hitomi knew she had seen that face before, she just didn't know where.

_Hey be more careful, alright?_

Hitomi's heart fell. It was the girl she ran into at school the day she left Earth. At least it looked exactly like her. She remembered Captain Amano and Allen Schezar's uncanny resemblance. _Impossible…_ Hitomi was so deep in thought, she almost didn't hear what the woman said.

"Van, darling… Who's your friend?"

_Darling…?_

"Talia?!" Van sounded surprised. "Your home sooner then expected."

_Talia? Home…?_

"Is that such a bad thing that I missed my fiancé?" She smiled, showing a perfect set of teeth. She noticed Hitomi once again and frowned. "Is this a new maid?"

Hitomi's cheeks went hot. Van rushed to explain before Hitomi snapped at her. "No, no. This is Kanzaki Hitomi; she's a new resident in the castle. She helped protect Gaia, and myself. She's very respected here." He avoided looking directly at Hitomi.

Hitomi's anger rose. "That's 'guest' Van. I don't plan on living in the castle." She bit her lip to stop the tears. "Excuse me." She pushed past Talia and strode down the hallway.

"Hitomi!" Van went to follow her but Talia stood in the way.

"Van, now don't be rude. Stay here with me, we have plenty of things to catch up on." With that she closed the door behind her with a quiet click.

Hitomi heard the door click and stopped walking. She had just passed her bedroom door, she turned around to look at it. She considered just going to bed. That was until she heard a familiar, extremely male voice call her name. She spun around on her heel. "Gaddes?"

Gaddes put his hand behind his head and smiled bashfully. "Yo! Hitomi, how goes it? Haven't seen you in a couple of years. There were some rumors from the boys that you were back, but I just took them as wives tales." He eyed her, lingering a little too long on her breasts. "You've grown."

Hitomi blushed and crossed her arms. "Ah, yes. I suppose I have. How have you been?"

"Good." There was a minute of silence. "Look Hitomi, this is getting pretty awkward, what you say we head down to the kitchen and I fix you a drink or two. Some of the boys are down there already. We just got back from Asturia; we were given a message from Allen to give to King Aston, the pompous ass." Gaddes laughed heartily.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile. She liked Gaddes, always had. He was a nice guy, even though he had rough edges. "Alright, I could use a drink."

They walked down the turning stairway and laughed together. Gaddes was kindly pointing out to how many women he had been with throughout the last three years. More then once Hitomi caught him in a lie. The two of them reached the kitchen and all eyes were on them.

"Hitomi!" Some of the men said in unison. Hitomi laughed and took a seat that was offered to her by Gaddes.

She was sitting at the bar on a wooden stool, facing all the men. Gaddes made her a drink and set it in front of her. She took a sip of it and looked at them. "This… This is alcohol." She stated.

Gaddes in turn, laughed. "I asked you if you wanted to come down for a drink or two."

Hitomi flushed. "I thought you meant tea, or milk!" The men laughed at her and she blushed.

"Don't drink it if you don't want to Hitomi, it's alright." Gaddes said, chuckling as he said it.

Hitomi thought about it. She was against drinking, and had never made a habit of drinking too much. However under the circumstances, she was still very upset about Van and Allen. She looked into the deep cup, and without a second thought, chugged the remainder of the mystery liquid that was in the cup. The men cheered.

"Atta girl!" Called Gaddes. He refilled her cup and she downed that serving as well. She was already beginning to feel light headed.

As the night progressed, Hitomi was matching the boys in drinking competitions and in the end, became overly drunk. Her head was resting on the bar, she had her head turned and was looking at Gaddes. Most of the men had passed out, and the only ones left awake were Hitomi and Gaddes.

Gaddes broke out with giggles, and Hitomi followed suit. "Gaddes, what are you laughing for?"

"You're the only girl I know, who can drink like that." They continued to laugh.

They heard footsteps coming down the steps and Gaddes sat up and looked. Hitomi kept her cheek pressed against the bar. It was Van. He looked around, taking in the image of the drunken men sprawled across his kitchen. His eyes gazed over to Hitomi and Gaddes, Hitomi as visibly drunk. The site of Gaddes with a drunken Hitomi made Van angry which caused him to jump to conclusions.

"Gaddes you bastard!" Van marched up to Gaddes and grabbed him by the throat of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Gaddes raised a speculating eyebrow. "Last time I checked I was entertaining Hitomi." He picked up a mug that was set on the table beside them. He lifted the cup. "Want some?"

Van shoved Gaddes back, making him stagger and fall into a chair. Hitomi stayed calm. She was to drunk to do anything else. Without lifting her head from the bar she spoke monotonously. "Van why don't you stop picking on poor Gaddes. He's the only one here who actually knows how to show a lady a good time."

Van was infuriated as he continued to get the wrong impression. "A good time!?" His face turned red. "And what exactly does that include!?"

Gaddes understood now. He stood up, brushed himself off and began laughing. "Not what you think it does my friend." He winked at Van.

Van hit him in the mouth and Hitomi watched Gaddes crumble to the floor. Hitomi slid off the stool and walked up to Van. She slapped him across the face without saying a word. Van looked at her with wide eyes. Hitomi turned, and sat back down on her stool.

"What…What was that!?" Van cried. "I didn't deserve that in the slightest!"

Hitomi turned and stared at him. "What kind of girl do you actually think I am? First, you assume that I wouldn't care if you _were_ engaged; you just assume that I'll sleep with you anyways!"

"Hitomi, I never thought you -"

"I'm not finished! Then you think that since I can't get it with you, I'll get drunk and get it with Gaddes! That's so low Van!" Hitomi actually didn't know what she was saying, Hitomi actually didn't care.

"Hitomi, don't misunderstand! I never thought you -" His pleading was cut off by the sound of more footsteps. It was Talia.

"I heard shouting, what's going on?" She looked around the room. "Oh my goodness!"

Van rubbed his temple. "Don't worry about it. I'm going back to bed." He didn't even look at Hitomi as he brushed past Talia and stalked up the stairs. "This whole night has just been ludicrous."

Talia watched her fiancé go. Then turned back, with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Finally, Kanzaki Hitomi. I get to chat with you." She strode up to Hitomi who was still sitting on her stool, with one hand on her hip, and the other resting on the bar.

"What is it?" Hitomi tried to sound pleasant. After all, it wasn't Talia's fault Van had lied to her.

Talia put her hand on Hitomi's and squeezed with all her might. Hitomi winced in pain and moaned. "I don't know what is going on with you and Lord Van, but its going to stop. All he talked about all evening was you. Lucky for me I think you just ruined your chances, but just so we're clear; if you cause problems for this wedding in any way," She squeezed harder. "I'll kill you."

With that she turned on her heel and strode up the stairs. Leaving Hitomi to hold her soar hand. "What… What was that?"

Gaddes came to stand beside her. "Your encouragement to stick with Allen."


	8. Abducted

CHAPTER EIGHT

Abducted

Hitomi woke up with a pounding headache. Her body was vibrating with pain as well. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked to the door. She peered down the hallway and saw that there was no one there. _Good_. She thought. She didn't want anyone to see her today. She had made such a big mess of things yesterday. She had no one to go to. Allen hated her because she wasn't sure about Van, and now Van had his fiancé with him. _Even if she wasn't here, he'd still hate me after my behavior last night._ She was utterly ashamed of herself.

She closed the door and got dressed. She decided to simply dress in her school uniform. Once she was dressed she made her way quietly down the hallway. She snuck down the staircase and down to the kitchen. _Oh no._ In the kitchen sat Allen. He was talking to Gaddes about something. The kitchen was her only way out. She decided to make a run for it.

She jumped off the second from bottom step and sprinted out the two-way door. She didn't even notice Allen stop and watch her go. She didn't look back to notice that he stood up and was about to go after her. She didn't see Gaddes stop him either.

"Why, Gaddes?" He looked at his comrade. Who was clutching his arm.

Gaddes looked at his friend. He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Allen, sit down for a second." When Allen didn't move, Gaddes spoke more forcefully. "I'm not speaking to you as my captain, I'm speaking to you as a goddamn friend. Now sit your ass down!"

Allen sat down and rested his head in his hand. "What is it, Gaddes?"

"You love her?"

"Thought so." Allen diverted his eyes.

"What changed?"

Allen sighed. He didn't want to talk about this, and his shoulder was still killing him. "She didn't return the feelings. She doesn't love me."

Gaddes laughed. "Of course she doesn't!"

Allen sat up, he didn't look pleased at his friends' sense of humor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Allen, this girl has _just_ come back. You haven't seen each other for three years, and you ask her for love? That's gotta scare her, man." He stood up and made his way around the bar. "You gotta take things slower man. You're gunna ruin your chances. I know she feels for you, but it's not love. Not yet." He punched his buddy in the arm, which sent pain shooting through Allen's body. Gaddes chuckled to himself and walked out the two-way door.

Allen sat there staring at nothing while holding his shoulder. _I'm an idiot. _He shook his head, he was angry at himself. _Once again I've managed to scare her away. Of course she doesn't love me._ He stood up and began to trot out the door. But she will."

Hitomi had run into the open countryside. Still in Fanelia, and in a populated area, she thought she would be fine. She climbed a hill and lay at the top of it. She watched the sky fly by her. _What am I going to look for now? Van's here, Van's engaged. What is the purpose of me looking into the sky now?_ Just then she noticed Earth. _Home? Maybe that's worth missing. Thing's aren't turning out so well here._ She brushed a tear away and sat up. She could hear voices.

She crawled to the side of the hill and crouched in the tall grass. "Van?"

Van was walking with Talia. Hitomi noted that they weren't holding hands. They weren't even close to one another. Van looked very distraught, as Talia continued to lecture him. "She has to go, Van. I won't have some little pack-rat staying at this castle. She said it herself, she doesn't want to live here. I say we build her a small house on the edge of Fanelia. She isn't doing anybody any good in the castle. And frankly, I find her rude. You would never guess what she was saying to me last night."

Hitomi's mouth fell open. "What?"

Van stopped walking. "Stop spouting lies about Hitomi. I know she would never be rude to anybody. She always looks for the best in people. Before you start accusing people of being so untrustworthy, look in the mirror." Van turned to walk away but Talia's voice stopped him.

"Are you willing to risk it, Van?" She smiled cruelly. "Are you willing to just give up now? After all we've gone though?" She strut towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered something into his ear and Hitomi couldn't make out.

Van turned in her arms. "I know. I'm sorry." She embraced him and went in to kiss him. He turned his head and she kissed him on the cheek instead. "Not till after we're married."

"Not until the wedding night." She said coyly.

They both walked off together, Talia hanging off of Van's arm. Hitomi watched them go. _What the heck was going on?_ She stood up and scanned the countryside. She suddenly saw Van and Talia meet with Allen. Hitomi watched as Talia pointed to her on the hill. _She knew I was here!?_ She watched Van turn around so fast he almost fell over. He then looked at his dearest Talia with rage. Allen on the other hand began to walk towards Hitomi.

Hitomi didn't want to face him, and like a child she began to run down the hill. She should have known that she couldn't run so fast down such a steep hill, and she tripped and began rolling. She rolled to the bottom of the hill where she immediately felt the pain in her ankle. She had obviously twisted it. She looked behind her and Allen was jogging down the hill.

"Hitomi!" Allen called to her, but she wouldn't listen. She tried to get up, but she found that she was unable. Allen squatted beside her. "Are you alright?" He glanced over her ankle.

"I'm fine." She brushed his hands off her ankle.

"Why don't you let me help you?" He looked her firmly in the face.

"Because I don't deserve your help." She looked down and blushed.

Allen smiled. "Idiot."

Hitomi looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Hitomi, no matter what, you know I'll always help you, and I don't blame you for saying what you said to me last night either. I rushed you. I always rush you. I know you don't love me, but one day, I'll make you love me. All I'm asking for right now is your kindness." He smiled playfully. "And I know I have some fondness in there too."

Hitomi blushed furiously. "Allen…" She looked down.

The atmosphere suddenly got thick. Allen looked at her seriously. "Hitomi, I'm not asking you to love me yet, but… Will you be with me? Be mine and no one else's?"

Hitomi's heart pounded in chest. How could she say no to this beautiful man? She touched his hand which he had rested on her ankle. "Yes."

Allen smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "No more bumpy roads for us. From here on out its smooth sailing." He stood up. "I promise." Allen bent to pick her up, but Hitomi protested.

"Please, I'd rather not be moved." She looked down awkwardly. "I hurt it pretty badly."

Allen shaded his eyes from the sun. He looked at the castle. "Well, I'll be back soon then. I'll bring help to you." He smiled. "I'm off."

He started to walk off though the fields. He was a fair distance away when Hitomi felt an unnatural breeze. Suddenly her pendant was pulling on her neck, and she couldn't take it off. She was lifted off the ground when the Floating Fortress appeared above her.

"Allen!" She cried out as she struggled with the invisible force. "Allen, help me!"

Allen turned around and saw Hitomi surrounded by a blue light. He began running, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Hitomi!" He reached her and made a lunge for her leg. He missed and Hitomi disappeared. "Hitomi!"

Hitomi was sent sailing through the air. She landed on a hard metal floor. She rolled onto her back, cradling her head in pain. She couldn't see anything, everything was black. Her eyesight slowly returned to her. Just as the last of her vision was regained, she felt her hair being pulled. She was dragged across the floor and shoved in a chair. She cried out in pain as she landed roughly on her spine.

"I don't see what any of the fuss was about. You're not tough at all. Perhaps I'm going to have more fun than planed."

Hitomi followed the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened as she saw Dilandau slowly begin to crack his knuckles with a smile.


	9. Brotherly Love

CHAPTER NINE

Brotherly Love

Allen charged into the castle. He found Van in the main hall staring out the window. "Van! Charge the Melef's! Hitomi's been taken!"

Van's eyes grew to saucers. He ran down the hallway. "Call your men!" He screamed as he disappeared.

Allen ran to the kitchen. _Hang in there, Hitomi._

-------------------------------------

Hitomi winced as Dilandau ripped her pendant from her neck. He looked at it carefully, then looked to her. "How do I use it?" He said calmly.

"I don't know, it only works for me." She barely whispered. Dilandau slapped her.

"How do I use it?" He said just as calmly as before. When Hitomi didn't answer, he raised his hand to strike her again, but instead he was sent staggering to the floor. The entire fortress shook. "What the hell is that!?" Dilandau shrieked. He got back to his feet and stormed towards Hitomi. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her with him. He led her out to the balcony where he saw exactly what was going on.

"Van!" Hitomi caught a glimpse of Van's face inside a guymelef. It was pitch black, but otherwise looked identical to Escaflowne.

Dilandau covered her mouth with his gloved hand. "Shut up!" He glared at the melef. "Come on, Van!" He watched as the guymelef landed on the balcony of the fortress. The entire fortress tipped. Dilandau lost his footing and went sliding down the floor; he hit the railing and sent Hitomi flying over the edge, screaming.

"Hitomi!" Van shrieked as he commanded the melef to jump off the balcony. He made the guymelef turn into a dragon and he soared down to her.

"Escaflowne?" Hitomi whispered as Van flew towards her.

Van caught her in his arms and then continued to maneuver the dragon. They could hear Dilandau screaming behind them. Suddenly the melef lost control of the wind and it was sent flying. It took a turn for the worst as it started flying straight down. Van grabbed Hitomi in his arms and pressed her head against his collarbone. "Hold on Hitomi… I've got you."

Although they were heading straight for trees, Hitomi felt safe. She clung to Van as one wing hit a tree and sent them spiraling. The other wing hit a tree and it evened them out. "When I say jump, hang onto me and jump!" Van called without looking at her. They were close to ground, just before the head of the dragon hit the ground, Van screamed, "Jump!"

Hitomi pushed off with all her might. Van squeezed her to him. At first it looked as though Hitomi was going to hit ground first, but Van turned his shoulder just before they hit the ground. Van winced as he slid through the rocks. They eventually came to a stop, and when Hitomi was finished shaking, she crawled off Van.

"Van!" She cried. Tears sprang to her eyes when he didn't answer. She shook him violently. "Van wake up!" Van still didn't answer. Hitomi screamed. Van died because of her. He died saving her life. She crossed her legs and cradled his head in her lap. Tears poured from her, hitting him in the face. She pushed her eyes closed roughly. The tears did not stop. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes shot open and she saw his eyes looking back at her. She didn't dare blink. To think she might be imagining him alive was unbearable. She allowed him to wipe her tears away. "You're… Alight." He smiled. She got emotional. "Why! Why Van!? You could have died! You risked your life to save me! Why!" She began to cry again.

Van coughed. "You would have done it… For me." Was all he simply said.

"How do you know?"

Van smiled. "You already have."

Hitomi thought back.

_Van! Look out!_

She remembered. Dilandau was going to strike him with a claw from his guymelef, and Hitomi jumped at him to push him out of the way. Van grunted as he tried to sit up. Hitomi made an attempt to help him but Van wouldn't allow it. He had always been like that. He had never wanted anyone's help; always wanting to do it on his own.

Hitomi saw his back. It was covered with cuts, and it was bleeding terribly. Van's shirt lay in the dirt about twelve feet away. It had been ripped right off his back. Hitomi knew the only way to stop the bleeding was to apply pressure. She lifted her shirt over her head.

Van's eyes grew. He blushed. "H-Hitomi, what are you -"

"The only way to stop the bleeding is to apply pressure." She ripped a strand from her shirt. "You need to clean it out first." She ripped another piece. "Then you need something to cover the wound so it won't get anything in it." She ripped another piece. "I'm going to use my shirt to do that, there's no other way." She continued to rip her shirt apart.

Van continued to blush. "But you're…"

"I have a bra, Van." She looked directly at him. Then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I heard water coming from this direction. I'm going to wet a strand of cloth so I can clean your back." Hitomi was scared, amazingly scared. It took every ounce of strength she had not to faint. Van noticed Hitomi was limping badly. She returned moments later with a wet cloth. She sat on her knee's behind him and slowly began picking stones and washing out dirt. Hitomi noticed Van didn't even flinch.

"This could have waited until we got to the castle." Van said monotonously.

"It would have become infected. Just sit here and put up with it." Hitomi scolded him. She softened her tone. "What's Escaflowne still doing here in Fanelia? I thought you got rid of it."

Van didn't answer right away. "It's not Escaflowne. If it were, that piece of junk wouldn't have broke." Van sounded so angry.

"Why would you try to make it look like Escaflowne Van? Nothing good came from it." Hitomi asked slowly as she dug out another rock.

"It's not your business!" Van snapped at her. There was an awkward silence as she continued to clean out his back. Van spoke softly. "Are you alright? Did Dilandau…Did he hurt you?"

Hitomi smiled; he was worried about her. "No, I'm alright. Thank you for saving me, Van."

Van went scarlet. It was lucky for him that she couldn't see his face. "I already told you it was no problem."

Hitomi finished cleaning his wounds and began to wrap the remaining cloth around him to stop the bleeding. When she was finished she stood up. Van stood as well. Hitomi smiled at him. "We should head back now."

Van's ego stung him momentarily. "Yes. Allen is probably looking for you."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes. "Yes and your _fiancé_ is probably worried sick." She marched away from him.

Van thought quickly. "Hitomi…I-I would prefer to spend the night here. I don't feel up for walking right now." It was a lie. He turned around to look at her; forgetting she was in her bra. He blushed and looked at the ground.

She turned around to face him. "Alright, Van." She took a few steps towards him. "But we'll need to heat things up a bit."

Van blushed furiously as his eyes shot to hers. "What are you saying?"

Hitomi picked up some wood. "We'll have to start a fire so we don't get cold."

Van paled. "Right." He moved slowly around the site, looking for twigs. _What's wrong with me? Get a grip. I just need to concentrate on what I'm doing. _ Van continued to ignore the pain as he bent to pick up wood.

The collected wood and prepared a pit. By the time they had created a comfortable environment for them, it began to get dark. Both of them were exhausted and in pain. Hitomi leaned her back against a rock as she tucked her knees into her body. Her arms were wrapped around her legs; her chin on her knee's. She stared into the fire, thinking about Allen. Thinking about Van.

Van sat on top of a rock a few feet away from Hitomi. His elbows were resting against his elbows. He didn't move, afraid that his aching body would punish him. He looked over at Hitomi; orange and pink light soared across her face as the sun set. Mixed with the glow of the fire, she looked like an angel. His heart pounded in his chest, he couldn't stand anymore silence between them. "Hitomi, thank you for helping me." He looked at her eyes. "I owe you, really."

Hitomi's frown deepened. "Then tell me one thing, Van."

"Anything."

"Do you love Talia?" As she spoke, her heart pounded in her head, afraid of the answer.

Van didn't respond for a moment. _This is Hitomi, how could I ever hide anything from her? I'm only hurting her more by not telling her the truth._ He let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "No." He said flatly.

Hitomi's body hummed. "No?" She was so confused. "Then why are you with her? Why marry a woman you don't love?"

Van stood up and threw a stick into the fire violently. "We made a deal, that was all." He looked at her and saw the confusion and hurt in her face. He winced and looked back into the fire. "She can bring my brother back, Hitomi."

Hitomi's eyes pricked with tears. "Van, your brothers dead."

He faced her, with the reflection of the fire in his eyes. "Not for long."


	10. As Angels Flew

CHAPTER TEN

As Angels Flew

After Van's news, Hitomi sat quietly. She couldn't look him in the face knowing what he was doing. He told her that Talia used to work under Dornkirk, so she saw many of the experiments he had created. One of them was immortality, which is exactly what he was planning to do to Folken.

_Now tell me, Van… What does that mean?_

The reason for Van's reaction to Dilandau's words slowly became clear. In exchange for a union between Fanelia and Zaibach, Van would have his brother back. Hitomi's stomach twisted in disgust. She had fallen asleep with visions of Folken rising from the grave. Van had also told her that a union with Zaibach was a good thing. They would no longer have any reason to attack Fanelia. Van reassured himself that he was doing it for his country.

_I won't watch Fanelia burn… Not again_

Hitomi tossed in her sleep, horrible images of Fanelia burning and Folken rising from the dead haunted her dreams. She was awakened by the pressure on her shoulders. Her eyes shot open to see Van's face inches from hers. His hands were placed on her shoulders and her legs were between his. His eyes were nothing but concerned.

"Hitomi? Are you alright? You began screaming on your sleep. I though I should wake you." He searched her face.

Hitomi's body ached due to the position they were in. She breathed in his scent. "I'm fine, Van. I'm sorry for waking you."

Van's face turned firm. "You don't need to apologize Hitomi, it's alright to be vulnerable sometimes." He went to get up but something cause Hitomi to reach for his shoulder, stopping him. "Hitomi, what -" He instantly saw the tears in her eyes.

"Van, I… I'm afraid." She whispered. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I'm afraid for myself, I'm afraid for you, Van. What you're doing is wrong, and it frightens me!" She put her other hand on his other shoulder and pulled him closer. His hands were on the ground on either side of her head. "Why, Van?"

Van began to grind his teeth to stop the tears. "I never knew him, Hitomi. I treated him as a stranger right until he died, when really all he ever wanted was peace. He wanted the best for me Hitomi." He paused and looked away. "I'm alone, Hitomi."

Hitomi touched his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Your not. Not anymore."

Van's eyes glazed over. He searched her face. "Hitomi…" He bent down to her, not allowing any part of his body to touch her.

There lips met and they both felt the electricity pass between them. Hitomi had never felt anything so powerful. Allen's kiss was nothing compared to this. She felt the full impact on her body and she arched her back with a moan. This was more then a sexual experience, it was meaningful. Words couldn't describe what was happening to them.

Van suddenly opened his mouth, and Hitomi followed suit. She felt his tongue delve into her mouth. It was different from Allen's kiss which was fast and rough. Van's tongue moved slowly and sensually. His lips pressed softly against hers as Hitomi ran her fingers through his hair. Without realizing it, she pushed his head to hers, asking for more pressure, for more passion. He returned his answer swiftly as she heard his intake of breath while sliding his hands through the dirt so he could lean on his elbows. He took one hand and cupped her jaw, all the while applying more pressure to there lips. Hitomi slid her hands gently down the sides of his body until she reached his hip bone. She splayed her four fingers across his side, while her thumb slid slowly against the inside of his hip bone. The motion was small, but it was enough to make Van moan into her mouth. His moan ended as he pulled his lips from hers. His breathing was ragged as was hers. They looked into each others eyes.

_Will you be with me? Be mine and no one else's?_

_Yes._

Hitomi slammed her eyes closed to try to block out the image appearing in her head. Allen's smile was clear in her mind. She quickly slid out from underneath him. Van looked bewildered and rejected. Without moving he looked up at her as she stood. "What's wrong?" His voice was still ragged, more male then normal.

Hitomi ran a hand through her hair as she turned away from him. "I thought you were with Talia, I told Allen…"

The sound of his name angered Van. Hi stood up. "What the hell do you want Hitomi!?" He said firmly.

Hitomi flinched at his rising voice. She was far to embarrassed to speak the truth. The truth was she wanted Van, she wanted everything to do with him. She loved him. When she couldn't bring herself to tell him, she leaned her hand against a nearby tree and lowered her head. She felt Van's hands on her shoulders. She turned to face him, tears shining in her eyes. He kept on hand on her shoulder and the other against the tree,

He looked into her eyes. "Tell me you don't want to be with me." He whispered.

Hitomi looked into his brown eyes. Her body was warm in the chill night air. "I can't."

He kissed her, sliding his hand from her shoulder to her jaw. When Hitomi wrapped her arms around his waist, he applied more pressure. He trailed his lips along her jaw line, meeting her neck. He kissed her neck, every once in a sucking at it gently. He lowered his mouth to her collarbone and trailed his lips along it. He kissed up her throat and back up to her lips. She moaned and felt her legs threaten to give out. She felt his hands travel down her bare sides and stop at her hips. Van took one hand and covered the low of her back with it. He traveled up her back, fingers first. He curled his hand around her shoulder blade. His other hand slid up her rib cage and rested just under her breast. Hitomi stopped breathing, nervous to know what he was doing. She felt his hand curve around her breast without touching her. He slowly rubbed his thumb against the bottom of her bra.

She was confused as to whether or not she wanted him to continue. She was a virgin in every aspect of the word. Three years ago Allen had been her first kiss. Now she was caught against a tree by a very appealing man with nothing but a bra to cover her. She turned her head slightly away so he would stop kissing her. He opened his eyes.

Hitomi looked at him with frightened eyes. "Is this okay?" She felt stupid immediately after she asked. Of course Van had been with other women, what would stop him. Of course he would think this was alright.

Van looked at her carefully. "It's only okay if you say it is." He tilted his head downward, looking at her through his thick eyelashes as his hair fell across his face.

Hitomi's heart pounded. Everyone ounce of her body wanted this, but her mind was still unsure. Thoughts of Allen lingered in the back of her mind, which caused bigger conflict to grow in her mind. Did Van know she was a virgin? More importantly, did he care? She still had her innocence about her. She was very shy. Standing there in her bra, being as exposed as she was made her blush furiously already. She looked away from him as she felt her cheeks get hot.

"Hitomi?" Van was still waiting for an answer.

Hitomi didn't dare look at him now. She looked at the ground and barely pushed a whisper past her well kissed lips. "Van, I'm… I'm a virgin, and your -" She blushed as she said it.

Van smiled. "Hitomi, don't worry about that. I am too."

Her eyes shot to his. Van's smile faded and he became very serious as he looked into her eyes. "You are, but why?" He was such a good looking man, how could he possibly be a virgin.

He looked very intense as he spoke slowly. "I guess I was waiting for my angel to return home."


	11. The Beautiful Lie

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Beautiful Lie

Hitomi stopped breathing. She looked into his eyes and knew that Van was one hundred percent serious. "Van…" She thought a moment about the question at hand. She was too nervous to speak so she nodded instead.

Van refused to show it, but he was more nervous then Hitomi. Something didn't feel right to him, and he didn't know why. He wanted Hitomi; he was struggling to keep his body from showing Hitomi that. He swallowed hard as he took his hand and moved it up, cupping her breast, while his other hand held her wrist and moved it to the side of her body instead of above her head. He kept her pinned in that position as he inched his hand up higher, giving her a slight squeeze. He kept his eyes on Hitomi's face; he wanted to make sure she was okay. He watched her cheeks burn red as she closed her eyes and inhaled steeply.

Hitomi heard her own breathing being labored. Instantly her eyes shot open. "Talia!" She moved her eyes over to meet Van's shocked face.

"W-what?" Van stammered. He was so into what he was doing, he didn't even hear her. Only then did he realize that he was completely hard.

"Talia! Never mind Allen, but your engaged Van!" Her eyes were wide.

Van instantly backed away from her. He turned his back on her to hide his erection. He knew she was right; but there were more complications then she knew of. He was playing a very dangerous game with this woman, and if he didn't play it right, it would be his head on a silver platter. Or worse… Hitomi's. Talia had already warned him not to mess things up, if she found out about Hitomi, he had no idea what she would do. She had cruelty to match her smarts, and she was incredibly smart. She would notice if even the slightest thing were out of place. Van tried to think, he needed to think of a way out of this. He only had one idea on his mind, and he'd be damned if he put it into action.

He heard Hitomi's footsteps coming toward him. She had thought his turning his back was rejection; she thought he was angry with her. "Van, I'm sorry for bringing her up… But… I can't in good conscience do this. I just -"

Van, his erection gone with his new thoughts, turned around. "It's fine Hitomi." When he saw that his angry expression was frightening her, he sighed and tried to lighten up. "I'm not angry at you. There's just a lot at stake here." She didn't say anything, so he continued. "Talia has blackmailed me. Even if I wanted to get out of the deal, I couldn't. She has also come to me countless times begging for me to send you away." He reached out to her and cupped her jaw. "I could never do that, Hitomi." She blushed but did not smile. "When she heard a rumor about you and Allen being together, she calmed down, and stopped harassing me about it. For the sake of Fanelia, and for you… I think it best if we keep things the way they are."

Hitomi's eyes widened with tears. She felt the muscles in her face go limp as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't mean…"

He looked away; he couldn't stand to see her cry. "You must stay with Allen, at all costs. Until all of this is settled, you must remain with him."

Hitomi raised her voice above the tears. "But you make me happy!"

"And he keeps you safe!" He lowered his tone, and urgently stepped to her, cupping her face in his hands roughly; bringing her face an inch from his. "I wouldn't be able to live knowing I could have saved you." She cried into his hands. He laid his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to block the tears. He lowered his hands to rest on her shoulders. His ears pricked to the sound of her soothing voice. She was slowly singing a familiar tune. Though she stopped often to cry, she was singing Fanelia's song. _She's trying to comfort me?_

Hitomi continued to sing through her tears. With her forehead pressed against his, and her eyes shut, she continued to sing. _If I can do, just one thing, to help him…_

He brought his hands back up to her face and kissed her roughly. He inhaled deeply with the kiss and raised his shoulders, pushing his stomach against her. They stood there like that for a long time. There lips sealed in a kiss that seemed to stop time; the moonlight shining over them, with the sound of crickets and the cool night air. The fire still burned beside them, sending them bright flashes of orange and yellow. This was truly a perfect moment.

But nothing stays perfect for long.

Hitomi was the first to hear it, Allen's voice calling in the distance. Before they knew it, lights were shining in the distance.

Van thought quickly and grabbed Hitomi's face again. "Hitomi, don't forget. Act normal, be with Allen, and be happy." He felt sick just saying it.

"Van…" Hitomi tried to block the tears. Her jaw and tongue muscles began to ache. "I'm only happy with you…"

Van wanted to hold her, to comfort her; but that's not what she needed right then. He shook her lightly. "Hitomi! This is the only way I can save Fanelia, the only way I can save you…" He looked at her sternly. "Can you do this for me?"

Hitomi nodded numbly. Before she had a chance to say anything, Van was calling and waving to the lights. In no time Allen, Gaddes, Talia, Merle, and others were among them. Merle jumped to Van, crying in his arms as Talia stood nearby, looking very unsatisfied. Allen ran to Hitomi and covered her bare skin with his shirt. And as Allen held Hitomi in his arms, she cried.

Van watched from afar as Allen held her and stroked her hair. Not long after, Van and Hitomi were loaded onto horses and taken back to the castle. All Hitomi wanted was to go to sleep, but Allen demanded that she tell him why Dilandau was after her. So she, Allen and Van sat in the main hall at the table. Van stood in the corner with his arms crossed, head tilted downward with his hair across his face.

Hitomi sat at the table, with her hands clasped on the top of the table. As she stared at her hands she slowly began to explain what happened that day.

"He took my pendant. He shoved me into a chair and ripped the pendant off my neck. He asked me how to use it, and when I told him I didn't know, he hit me. I honestly don't know how to use it. I focus my entire mind on the pendant, and it just works. I don't know what he wants it for, he never told me." She continued to stare at her hands; she could feel Vans eyes on her, and she felt very naked.

Allen clenched his fists together on the table. "That bastard." He seemed to go off in his own world. There was a moment of silence until Hitomi couldn't take it anymore.

"But what would he want with my pendant?"

Van piped up in the corner. "I think I know." He waited for them to react. "Dilandau may appear smart in some aspects, but in general he's not clever at all. He probably thinks that if he has the pendant, he will be able to obtain new power. He doesn't realize that it's not a power in itself. So by keeping it to himself, he thinks he'll figure out how to use it, and try to take over Gaia."

Allen and Hitomi stared at him. Allen raised an eyebrow. "You got all that from this did you?"

Van smiled sarcastically. "I can put two and two together, what can I say."

Allen frowned. "Is that supposed to mean that I can't?"

Van raised his hands and closed his eyes. "You said it, not me."

Allen rose from the table. Hitomi stood as well. "Allen!" Hitomi clutched as his sleeve.

Allen looked down at her but his face didn't soften. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "What's your problem Van? I thought everything between us was settled. I thought you knew where we stood."

Van looked straight up at him. _Is he trying to make it obvious that he got Hitomi and I didn't? _Van clenched his teeth together. Thoughts of earlier that evening ran through his head. Suddenly an image of Allen on top of Hitomi emerged. Hitomi was breathing heavily and moaning, while Allen kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts…

Hitomi felt very uncomfortable standing there under Allen's arm while Van looked so distraught. Van looked away, his cheeks a light pink. "Sorry Allen, it's been a long night."

Allen eased up. He turned towards Hitomi and ran his fingers over her hair. "Yes, it has. I'm glad you're safe. Both of you." He got serious. "Hitomi, don't worry about Dilandau anymore. I'll make sure he will never get to you again." He looked at Van. "Van and I will both protect you, right Van?"

"Yeah." Van murmured, staring at the floor.

Allen smiled back at Hitomi. "You wanted to go to bed right? I'll walk you to your room." Allen grabbed her hand and began walking towards the stairway. Van deftly followed behind them. It was time for him to sleep as well. He watched Allen's thumb slide gently over Hitomi's hand as he held it. His eyes refused to look away until they reached Hitomi's room. Van didn't bother to stop and say goodnight. He kept walking right into his room. He closed the door quietly behind him and leaned against it. His heart hurt. He covered his hear with his hand and looked down. He didn't know if _he_ could follow through with his plan. Seeing Allen and Hitomi together cut him deeply. _This is hard on her too; I'm not helping her by acting this way._ He turned and opened the door quietly, peering into the hallway. There was no one there so Van figured Hitomi was already in her room. He slowly walked down the hall and tapped on the door. He received no answer, so he debated with himself whether to walk in or not. He thought it would be a good chance to talk to Hitomi, and try to make her feel better about the current situation. _I know she's having a hard time with Allen, maybe I can try to smooth things over._ With a small smile he pushed the door open. Hitomi was lying on her bed, arms gently bent above her head, and there was Allen; right on top of her. The position they were in was so similar to the position Van and Hitomi had been in earlier that it made his heart pump with pain.

Allen didn't notice Van open the door, but Hitomi looked over, and her eyes widened. "Van!" She made a small attempt to push Allen away, but Allen didn't budge. He looked over his shoulder at him calmly. Van didn't know what else to do; he jogged to his room and closed the door.

Back in Hitomi's room Allen climbed off of her. He walked towards the door. "He could have at least closed the door." He said monotonously.

Hitomi felt rage gather in her throat. "How can you act like that? Act like what you see doesn't bother you!" Tears stung her eyes, but Allen couldn't see them in the dark.

"Because it didn't." Hitomi had sat up and crossed her legs. Making sure her skirt covered her. "Van seems to be confused about us. I think tonight he got the picture. Sure, I feel a little bad about the manner in which he was shown, but whatever works…" He sat in front of Hitomi with his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes searched her body longingly.

"You need to tell him the truth about what he saw!" Hitomi burst out.

Allen looked her in the eyes. "Then he wouldn't get the point. No, I'm not telling him and neither are you."

Hitomi leaned back on her hands, fighting tears. The truth was that Allen had heard Van coming, so he shoved her down with him on top of her. Hitomi was furious. She was confused as to what to do.

Allen set his hand on her leg. She looked at him. "Hitomi, I'm sorry. Maybe my actions were a little rash. I just don't want him to come between us. I care for you so much; sometimes my mind gets controlled by my feelings. I promise I won't make any more decisions like that one." He smiled at her. "I don't want to hurt Van. We just settled everything, I don't want to ruin our friendship again, but at the same time, you're so important to me. I don't want to lose you." He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Fanelia's annual festival dance is tomorrow night. It's for couples of course. It's my last night here for a little while. I have a mission. Would you join me?" She saw the doubt in her eyes. She looked away from him. Allen got nervous and quickly added, "Van will be there, with Talia."

_Until all of this is settled, you must remain with him._

Hitomi nodded slowly. She looked into his eyes, trying to muster as much affection as she could. She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her. As his lips pressed against hers, she could smell him. He smelt of the familiar smell of something masculine which she could never place. His lips didn't feel like Van's either. Tears rolled down her cheeks; as she kissed the man she didn't love, as she kissed the man she never would.


	12. Undeniable

CHAPTER TWELVE

Undeniable

Hitomi stared blankly at her reflection as the maid adjusted the hem of her gown. Neither of them spoke until the maid felt the need to ask. "Are you alright miss? You haven't commented on the gown since you got in here."

Hitomi snapped out of her daze. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's really quite beautiful." She said without a smile.

The maid finished the hem and asked Hitomi to remove her clothing. As she stood there in nothing but a slip, she thought back to the feel of Van's skin on hers. She liked the feeling. She instantly felt a burning inside of her. She closed her eyes. Images of Van's hurt expression standing in the doorway flooded her head. Why did things have to be this way? It was as if they were destined to be apart.

The thought crossed her mind and she stiffened. What if they were never able to be together? What if they really were meant to be apart? The thought made her blood run cold. She suddenly felt needy. She wanted Van, that's all she wanted. Tonight was going to be a nightmare. She was being courted by Allen while Van attended the festival with Talia. She had seen Van randomly stalking around the castle that day, once Hitomi stopped and called him, he just kept walking away from her. Was he mad at her?

---------------------------------

Van sat on the ledge of his balcony. It was the only place he felt at peace. Hitomi was forced from his mind, Talia was no where to be seen, and Allen wouldn't come knocking at his bedroom door. He wasn't particularly angry anymore by what he had walked in on last night. He couldn't blame Hitomi for her behavior. After all, he was the one who told her to be with him. He began questioning his decision. What if he was wrong to make her do this? What if he couldn't handle it himself? He gripped the ledge of the balcony. He realized that once again she had taken over his thoughts. He was still flustered every time he saw her. The last time they passed each other in a corridor, Hitomi had called to him; but he had such a big ego he didn't reply. He had still been angry then, but not now. The anger had left his body and was replaced with hollow longing. He decided to go and check on the festivities taking place in the thrown room.

As the day progressed Hitomi never came into contact with Van or Allen. She stayed in her room until the sun began to set. That's when Merle entered the room. "Hitomiii!" She called, jumping at her.

"Merle!" Hitomi cried, surprised as she fell back on the bed.

Merle instantly jumped off her and sat next to her. "Are you excited about the festival? You've never been to one here!" She purred.

Hitomi forced a smile. The truth was she was dreading every minute of this cursed festival. "Can't wait, Merle."

Merle looked at her a moment. Then began to run out of the room. "Your dress is ready! You should go put it on!"

------------------------------

Hitomi placed her hands on her chest as she tried hard to breathe. She slowly began to walk into the crowded room. It looked like an entirely new building! There were lights everywhere and everybody was so brilliantly dressed. Hitomi wore a cream colored dress. It had puffed sleeves, and it tied around her neck. She felt very elegant in it as she glided across the floor, looking for familiar faces. She immediately saw Van standing with Talia, talking to diplomats most likely. As if he sensed her from everyone else, he turned around and looked directly at her. She saw his shoulders stiffen. He excused himself from the group of people and began walking towards her, with a beautiful smile on his face. _He isn't angry after all._ Hitomi said happily.

Before Van could reach her, Allen took a step into Hitomi's view. "You look beautiful as always Hitomi." He lifted her hand to his lips.

"A-Allen…" Hitomi tried to look around Allen, but only caught a glimpse of Van walking back to Talia. She frowned. She was very disappointed.

Allen wasted no time. "Would you care to dance?" He offered his hand.

Hitomi blushed. "I don't know how." She looked down.

Without warning, Allen grabbed her hand. "I'll teach you." He led her into open area, and placed her arms around his neck. He placed his on her waste. Hitomi looked around at the other couples and noticed they weren't dancing like this. The women had one hand placed loosely on the men's shoulders, while the men had one hand on the women's ribs. They had there other hands clasped together. Allen picked up on Hitomi's uncomfortable expression as there bodies started moving to the sound of music. "It's alright Hitomi. Why should everyone dance the exact same?"

Hitomi didn't actually care about dancing like everyone else; she just didn't want to be so close to him. She was hardly focusing on the dance steps, she scanned the room to look for a diversion, instead her eyes slammed into Van's. She blushed furiously. She took a step back from Allen. "Excuse me; I need to fix my slip for a minute." She bowed her way out of site and ran into the changing room where she had been earlier being fitted.

There was a small shelf coming from the wall and she put her hands on it and breathed heavily. She heard the door close and lock behind her. She spun around so fast she almost got dizzy. Once again her eyes were greeted by dark brown ones. Van stood at the door silently. Hitomi noticed that his chest was heaving. "Van?" Van didn't say anything, just looked at her. "Van, what is it?" She felt uneasy.

Van spoke quietly, and calmly. "I can't stand seeing you with him." He took a couple breaths. "I don't like the way he looks at you. I don't like the way he holds your hand." He paused again. His cheeks turned light pink as he looked at the corner of the room. "I don't like the fact that he can touch you when I can't." He met her eyes. "I see him with you and it drives me crazy… Because while he's kissing you, and holding you, I'm watching." Hitomi's heart thudded violently in her chest. "I see you looking so beautiful tonight, and all I want to do is to grab you… Kiss you... Touch you…" He eyed her up and down. Lingering on her beasts.

"Van…"

His eyes shot to hers. "And when you say his name…!" He walked towards her and touched her face with his right hand. "It makes me so angry. The only name that sounds right coming out of your beautiful mouth…" He searched her face as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is mine."

Hitomi breathed in his scent. She couldn't take her eyes from his. Something in his eyes changed and he backed away. "Allen would be waiting for you. I should leave…" He hesitated, and then continued to the door. He shut it with a soft click behind him.

Hitomi stood there dumbfounded and hot. Her body was quivering and that sensitive area between her legs was burning, and aching to the point of pain. He always had the same affect on her. Suddenly the door flew open again and Van burst through it, locking it.

He walked rapidly towards her; he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Hitomi moaned into his mouth. She had already missed the feel of his mouth on hers. She grabbed at him and pulled him close. Using one hand to guide him, he pushed Hitomi against the closest wall. His hand slid down her neck to her breast. He fondled her as her cheeks got hot. She began breathing rapidly as he leaned into her. She could feel his member against her leg. It was hard and stiff. She finally managed to stifle her moans, but Van didn't like that.

With one skillful hand, he undid the neck of her dress, and slid the sleeves down her shoulders. Hitomi felt the dress hit the floor. He pulled his lips from hers and looked at her. He gently grabbed the bottom of the slip and pulled it through her raised arms. He threw it off to the side as he once again looked at her. She was wearing a black bra and matching underwear. The bra undid at the front and he reached for the clasp. Hitomi got nervous and reached for his hand. Van gripped her both her wrists with one hand and looked her in the eyes, undoing the clasp with his free hand. No one would deny him right now. He knew Hitomi was nervous, and self-conscious, but she was beautiful.

The clasp opened and Hitomi's breasts were exposed. Hitomi's face went scarlet as she looked away. Van made her look back at him as he put his lips against hers, so softly she could barely feel them. He plunged his tongue into her mouth at the same time he cupped her breast with his free hand. His other hand let go of her wrists, and to his surprise, he didn't get slapped. Instead she slid her hands up his chest to settle on his shoulders. He took his thumb and forefinger and gently teased her nipples to a bud. All the while, she moaned into his mouth.

Van moved his mouth to her neck and then to her earlobe, nipping at it. He kissed down her neck and down to her chest. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, watching as her body trembled. He settled his mouth on her and sucked her into his mouth slightly, swirling his tongue as he did so. She moaned loudly and covered her mouth. She felt Van chuckle softly against her. She looked towards the ceiling as a way to stop her from moaning so loudly. Van changed nipples and fondled the one he was done with. Hitomi's body had never felt this way before.

When Van pulled away from her nipple she realized she was aching incredulously. Van looked her in the face to see if she was alright. Her cheeks burned a pretty red color and he smiled. He kissed her softly. He felt her slide her fingers down his chest, his stomach, and came to a stop about an inch above his shaft. He groaned as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. He had not been expecting that. It seems that Hitomi has gained a little bit of confidence. He breathed as he waited to see what she was going to do.

Hitomi slid her finger down the length of his shaft, applying more pressure to the tip. Van groaned in her throat and shoved his hand against the wall on the other side of Hitomi. He stood straight up, making it easier for Hitomi to touch him. He kissed her roughly as her hand gripped him through the pants. He groaned against her mouth, which made her body ache even more.

Suddenly she felt the backs of his fingers brush against her thigh and her body was excited. He grabbed near the top of her underwear and pinched it together. He pulled it up and down to make it rub against her. She began panting as he pulled away from her mouth. He watched her face as he applied more pressure to his tugging. She noticed he was watching her and she blushed, covering her face with her hands.

Van took this as a challenge, and slid his fingers beneath her underwear. She was soaked. Having proof that she was ready, he adjusted himself off to her right side. He lifted her right leg high with his left arm. His elbow was settled underneath her knee. He raised her leg as high as possible. She looked at him with a startled face. He looked at her and ran his hand through her hair while cooing softly. Once again he took his right hand and slid his fingers beneath the soft material of her underwear. He used her natural lubricant to help his hands glide easily in a circle. Hitomi let out a long breath as she let her eyes close. He applied more pressure to his circular motion as she began to whimper.

Hitomi couldn't stand it any longer. She clutched around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Please… Please Van." She said breathlessly. He tortured her only a moment longer as she began to sob. He moved his fingers down and continued the circular motions around the gap. She continued to beg. She looked at him with the sexiest pout he had ever seen. She looked desperate and frightened. "Please Van, enter me, please!" He decided to grant her wish as he plunged one finger inside of her. She let out a cry and clung to him. Her body went rigid.

She felt a small amount of pain as he pulled out and plunged in with two fingers. He repeated the motion and the pain disappeared, being replaced with undeniable pleasure. He sped up his pace as she pushed her face into his chest and neck. She moaned against him as she bounced with him. Van watched as her breasts followed his beat. He decided to turn things up as he began plunging with amazing speed. Hitomi was almost unable to stop herself from screaming.

He pulled his fingers out of her and quickly wiped them on his pant leg. Hitomi looked at him with a confused expression. "Why… Why did you stop?" She said breathlessly as she felt her insides pump. She had been close to orgasm.

Van smirked at her, his own breathing labored. "I want your first, to be somewhere special with someone special. Not here in the maids corridor."

Hitomi smiled at him. "Well I've got my special someone." He kissed her and let her leg down.

He pulled away and breathed a moment. "You can have a special place too." He looked her in the eyes.

Hitomi's heart pounded. "What do you mean?"

Van absent mindedly played with one of Hitomi's erect nipples. "Well…" Hitomi moaned. "Allen is leaving in the morning, and Talia is visiting home after the festival is over." He stopped teasing her so she could look at him. He suddenly blushed. "I-I wouldn't mind the company."

Hitomi stepped away from him, blushing. She slid on her dress with amazing speed. As she was tying up her neck tie, she looked at him. "I wouldn't mind… Giving you the company." She walked behind him, slid her hands down his stomach and gripped his shaft, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He leaned his palms against the wall in front of him, head down and he groaned. With that she began walking out of the room. "I'll… I'll see you, then." She clicked the door quietly behind her.

Van smiled to himself while he continued looking at the floor. "Tomorrow night, then."


	13. A Day with the King

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

A Day with the King

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made an oops on this chapter .. The bridge that Hitomi and Allen kissed at was in Asteria .. I got swept away haha .. SORRY! .. but its in Fanelia now .. so ha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi was awakened by a tap at her bedroom door. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Yes?"

"Hitomi, I'm leaving now. My ships ready, I thought I'd like to say goodbye first." Allen's voice rang in her ears.

She put her feet down on the cold floor. "Hold on, I can walk you out." She pulled on a pair of track pants she had brought and a lose t-shirt. She was hustling towards the door.

"You can stay in bed if you like, Van's down there already."

Hitomi stopped in her tracks._ Van._ Her hand gripped her heart as it began to pound. Thoughts of the night before raced through her mind and she blushed furiously. She threw the door open. "No, I'll see you off too!"

They walked side by side to the front gates. Van was talking to Gaddes and laughing. They both looked at Hitomi and Allen as they approached. The sun was just coming up, casting orange and pink shadows across Fanelia. As Van turned his face towards Hitomi, she watched as the sun lit up his face. She even noticed a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he smiled warmly at her. She lost herself in his eyes. That had always been her favorite part of him. Those big dark eyes that radiated warmth into her body whenever there eyes met. With the sun reflecting from them right now, they were even more amazing then usually.

When they finally reached the gate, Allen turned to Hitomi and clasped his hands on her shoulders. "I'll miss you, Hitomi." He bent down and gave her a pack on the cheek. In her ears all Hitomi could hear was the gripping of Van's fists behind her. Allen brushed his hand across her cheek and looked at Van. "You take care of her for me, Van." He smiled warmly at Van.

Hitomi felt a wave of shame wash over her. She knew Van felt it to, as she watched the glow leave his eyes. Van diverted his eyes from Allen's. "Yeah." He said quietly.

Allen smacked Van on she shoulder. "Alright. I'm going." He turned and followed Gaddes out the gate and into the ship.

Hitomi heard the motor begin to roar behind her and Van. They looked at each other numbly as the ship left the ground with a blast. Air shot from every direction and Hitomi let out a small squeal as she lost her balance. Van rushed towards her and grabbed her in his arms just before she fell. He put his hand behind her head and pushed her face gently against his chest to shield her face from the rocks. Her arms were crossed against her chest, and his free hand supported her back. As the wind died down and the ship flew off in the distance, he loosened his grip.

All shame had left them, but instead, Hitomi was left feeling very nervous and pressured. She stood on her own and wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you." She said shyly looking away from him. There was a long moment of silence and Hitomi felt very awkward. "Well… I better get… Going." She turned to go.

"Wait!" Van called to her. She looked back at him. "I thought… I thought we were going to spend today together." He blushed as he looked at her through his eyelashes.

_What?_ Hitomi thought back.

_Allen is leaving in the morning, and Talia is visiting home after the festival is over_

_I-I wouldn't mind the company..._

Hitomi's heart pumped. _I thought he meant tonight… I thought…_ "I thought…"

Van understood immediately and got very offended. He looked at her crossly and raised his tone. "Thought I just wanted you in bed? What kind of man do you take me for Hitomi?"

Hitomi was scarlet and looked down; clasping her hands in front of her and pushing them against her body. "I'm sorry… I misunderstood. I wasn't expecting…" Hitomi felt so stupid, she felt tears sting her eyes.

Van let out a sigh and placed a hand on his hip. "Hitomi, it's alright. I just wish you would realize that I…" He stopped himself.

Hitomi looked at him. His sarcastic stance crumbled as his hand fell to his side. "You, what?"

He fumbled with his hands and coughed. "I…Uh…Don't just want sex Hitomi." He recovered himself.

Hitomi felt her heart fall. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, what are we doing today?"

He smiled widely at her. "I have a few ideas." He looked at her attire and frowned. "Are you going to wear that?"

Hitomi looked down at her sweat pants and t-shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

He placed a hand behind his hand and laughed. "Oh, nothing, it's great." He extended a bent arm to her. "Shall we go now, then?"

She accepted his arm and they walked out the gate together. They walked down the main street in Fanelia and Van told Hitomi to pick out various foods to buy. When she asked why, he simply replied, "Because I told you to." They continued to walk to the edge of Fanelia where they came to on orphanage. Hordes of children ran towards Van screaming, with outstretched arms.

"Lord Van!" They cried as they embraced him. Van then pointed out Hitomi, who was carrying all of the fruits and vegetables. The children ran to her as she began to hand out the food. Hitomi felt happiness rise in her throat as she choked down the urge to cry.

After all of the children had a share of the food, Hitomi handed the remainder of the food to the orphanages head mistress, who stored it. Hitomi walked out of the building to find Van frolicking with the children in the field in front of the building. She walked to a tree close to where they played and leaned her back against it. When Van noticed her at the tree, he waved. While he got caught off guard a child came plummeting into him, knocking him on his back. He laughed and lifted the child in the air.

_He seems so happy._ Hitomi thought as she smiled. She looked up towards the sky. By then it was well past noon and she closed her eyes against the sun. She felt the breeze hit her face as she inhaled. She felt Van sit beside her and lean his outstretched arm against his bent knee.

"What do you thing, Hitomi?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was sweaty and out of breath. He had a big grin on his face and it made her giggle.

"Van, I love it. This place is amazing, and the children love you so much! I knew you would make a great king when I left." She looked at the children playing; suddenly a small girl with big brown eyes and long brown curly hair came up to Hitomi. Without saying anything, she handed Hitomi a flower. "Thank you, very much!" Hitomi beamed. The girl gave a slight bow and ran off.

Van looked away and tried to seem jealous. "I thought I was the only one who got flowers from them." Hitomi laughed and leaned into him; resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense and relax.

The head mistress came outside and called the children in. The children all raced to get inside for lunch. The head mistress looked at Van and waved and bowed. Van waved back. When everything went quiet, he turned his head and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hungry?"

He stood and pulled her up with him. As they began walking towards town once again, he grabbed at her hand and missed. This caused him to lose his footing and stumble. His face was red as he looked away from her. Hitomi looked over at him. She could only see a small bit of his face but she could tell he was blushing. She had felt his fingers brush her hand, so she took a deep breath and reached for his. She entwined her fingers with his, and she slowly felt him grip back.

He turned his face to look at her; she was looking straight ahead. The shocked expression left his face and he smiled. He looked ahead of him as they walked hand in hand. As he felt the skin of her fingers rub against his, his heart began to pound. He looked at her with the corner of his eye and noticed she looked so calm. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on walking.

She felt the intimacy of holding his hand as her heart raced. She too was concentrating on walking. She loved the feel of his hands, and knowing that they were in public, and people could see them holding hands gave her a thrill. They turned into a restaurant and Hitomi noticed it was deserted. "Van, I think it's closed."

Van smiled. "No, it's open… For us." He reluctantly let go of her hand. "Stay here a moment." He disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

Hitomi looked at all of the empty tables, all except for one. On the far corner of the room there was one table that was neatly made up, silverware and wine glasses awaiting. She heard Van's voice grow louder as he approached from the back. He was talking to the manager of the restaurant. The man came out and shook Hitomi's hand and bowed. He was a large man, with a kind face. He sat Hitomi and Van at the table and offered them several types of wine. Van ended up ordering them all. Hitomi glared across the table.

"What?" Van looked bewildered.

"Show off." She was trying her hardest to look angry.

Van lifted an eyebrow. "How am I showing off? I don't like eating in crowds, so I made the crowds go away." He crossed him arms and leaned back.

"Van, you ordered several bottles of wine." She said calmly.

Color rose in Van's cheeks. He uncrossed his arms and looked at the table. "Well actually…" He glanced up at her. "I didn't know which wine was the best…I'm not good with that type of thing."

Hitomi broke out laughing. Van was so embarrassed that he sunk down in his chair sulking. "I don't know either Van, it's no big deal." But the look on his face as he sulked made her laugh harder.

Van looked up at her again, and watched her laugh. She had a beautiful smile. He loved to watch her lips move as she spoke, unfortunately when he did so, he forgot to listen to what she was actually saying. So on this rare occasion, as he watcher her mouth while she laughed, he got away with it.

Soon giant bowls of salad were brought out to them. Hitomi hadn't said anything but she had been starving. She practically inhaled the salad, and as she sat back and held her stomach, she noticed Van had stopped eating and was watching her.

Her face went red and she scowled. "I was hungry okay…"

Van lifted both eyebrows. "Women in Fanelia never eat in such a manor." His mouth twitched as he was trying not to laugh.

Hitomi glared at him. "Well I'm here, so they do now!"

That small comment made Van think. Hitomi was there in Fanelia with him now. She was a Fanelian. The thought of Hitomi actually being a part of his country rather then a guest made him smile. The thought of Hitomi actually being part of his life made his heart sing. He smiled softly at her. "You're right, they do."

The rest of there lunch went by quietly. They exchanged glances at one another as they chewed quietly. As Van prepared to leave the restaurant, Hitomi made him wait as she rushed to the back of the building. She hugged the manager, making him blush and smile. She ran out the door waving and smiling. All the while Van stood by smiling and shaking his head. Before he realized what was happening, Hitomi had run off down the street. "H-Hitomi!?" He ran from the restaurant and chased after her down the street. He pushed his way passed people until he saw her turn a corner. He desperately tried to run faster, so that he didn't lose her. He turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. There was Hitomi standing at the peak of a bridge, with her back to him, the sun in his eyes. It was the same bridge he had found Hitomi and Allen locking into there first kiss. He felt anxiety rise in his throat. Painful memories were rushing back to him.

He saw Hitomi's shoulders rise and fall as she breathed heavily. Her fists were clenched and her head was low. He could tell she noticed where she was. Suddenly without warning, her hands unclenched, her shoulders ceased to heave, and she turned slightly to him, smiling. "You coming?"

He stared at her. She leaned against the rail and continued to look at him. He wanted to go to her, but his body wouldn't let him. The image of the bridge right now was too much like it was on that day. He looked up at her, into her eyes. They sparked from the reflection of the sun from the water. Suddenly his legs were willed to move. He walked up to her and placed his hands on the railing on either side of her elbows. He looked at her seriously.

She looked back at him, her smile fading. They searched each others faces. Van gripped the railing tighter as he slowly moved his face towards hers, tilting it slightly. As the sun reflected in his eyes, Hitomi realized what a perfect moment it was. Hitomi stopped breathing as his lips approached almost too slowly. She couldn't take it, and using her arms and the railing, she lunged her lips against his. Van's eyes shot open in surprise as he blushed. He closed them slowly as he pulled his hands off the railing, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She brought her arms up and rested them in his back.

At that moment, although in the same place she shared her first kiss with Allen, he wasn't the one she was thinking of. He wasn't the one she loved.

Van was.


	14. Truths in the Rain

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Truths within the Rain

Hitomi felt the pressure leave her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the beautiful man before her. They locked eyes and stayed that way for a long while. Only when Van felt a rain drop hit his cheek did he look towards the sky. Without even realizing it, light rain clouds had gathered above them. Hitomi looked towards the sky as well as she felt the rain drops fall more urgently. She closed her eyes and smiled; the cool rain felt good on her hot skin. She reopened her eyes to see Van take off his shirt and hold it above her head to protect her from the rain. She allowed her eyes to glide over his tanned skin; watching the muscles flex and relax.

Suddenly she became very tense. She began thinking about what was going to happen in a couple of hours. The thought of his naked body intertwined with hers made her shudder. She was completely embarrassed about what had happened in the maid's corridor, and they hadn't even had sex. She didn't want to sleep with Van and then feel awkward or embarrassed later. She loved Van, she knew she did. However, she was so insecure about her own body, that she didn't feel as though she could do this. Not right now.

She felt Van's hands slide down her arms as he stepped closer to her again. Hitomi tried to think quickly. She was about to tell him she wasn't ready, but that wouldn't be fair to Van. She was the one who made the plan tonight, not him. She didn't want to go back on her word now; she didn't want him to be angry with her.

Van picked up on her nervousness. "Hitomi?"

_Think quicker Hitomi._

She could just go along with it, and get it over with. It can't be too bad as long as it's with the man she loves, right? She could just keep the room as dark as possible, and maybe he won't see anything. Now that's ridiculous; of course he's going to see everything. Then again, Van loved her too, didn't he?

_Didn't he…_

"Hitomi…"

_Not yet, not yet!_

Maybe if she just explained to him quickly right now why she couldn't do it, he'd understand. But what about love? Did he really love her? Could she go through with this if he didn't love her?

"Hitomi!"

No, I made a commitment…But…

Van gripped her arms a shook her slightly, cause Hitomi to come back to her senses… Kind of. Before she had a chance to think, she blurted things out that she didn't mean to say. She slammed her eyes shut, clenched her fists, and said, "Van, I don't think I can do this tonight, I don't feel comfortable. I want to, but I can't, I just… No. I made a commitment, and I'll go through with it. It wouldn't be fair to go back on my word now. You're expecting this to happen tonight, because I said it was going to happen, I can't let you down." She covered her mouth with both hands and shot open her eyes to look at his. She bit down on her lip when she saw his face.

Van stood there, still gripping Hitomi's arms. His entire body was rigid, and his face was that of a man who had just been kicked in the teeth. His fingers shook against her arms as he starred disbelievingly. His mouth fell open slightly, as if he was trying to speak. He was hurt, but Hitomi was being so self conscious that she mistook his expression as confused, or lost.

"Van, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out. I was thinking things through in my head, and when you demanded my attention, I just panicked, let me explain, I-"

"You consider tonight an obligation, a 'commitment'?" His fingers slid down her arms numbly as he starred at the ground. His arms fell to his sides as he looked away, while keeping his head down.

Hitomi was confused. What was the problem? "Van…"

"You…Think I _expect_ you to sleep with me? You think I'm that type of person? You think I'd use you like that?" Hitomi could hear the anger in his voice as she began to understand.

The rain began to fall heavily around them as the sky turned dark. Van's hair was dripping wet, and his body glistened; his wet pants clung to his strong legs. Hitomi was still considerably dry, since she had Van's shirt draped over her head. Hitomi cupped her hands together over her chest as she leaned closer to him, pleadingly.

"Van, I didn't mean it like that."

She heard his hands clench at his sides. His voice was beginning to be hard to hear over the sound of the rain hitting the water. His tone was a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion; and Hitomi was kicking herself for it. "You think I only want sex, just sex. You don't think that it means anything to me, you don't think _you_ mean anything to me."

_You don't think you mean anything to me._

Hitomi's heart pounded in her chest; he was right. He looked up at her through his wet hair, as if he was waiting for an answer. Hitomi looked away from his eyes, unable to say anything. What was she supposed to say? He was right, and he was hurt, because of it.

Van took her diverting eyes as an answer and nodded as he clenched his teeth. "Alright. Well then, Hitomi. Don't worry about our little arrangement. I'm not really in the mood now anyways, and I'd hate to put you out. Perhaps another day, when we both have some spare time. I'll even schedule you in, like a business arrangement, since that seems to be all it is."

Van stormed off the bridge. Hitomi made a dash after him, but as she leapt, the shirt fell from her head. On impulse, she turned around and made a grab for it as it fell towards the river. Her fingers _just_ missed it and it hit the water with a soft splash. She stood there motionless, with her body bent over the rail; one arm stretched out, head low. She didn't need to look to see where Van was, she knew he was already gone.

The sound of the rain pounded in her ears as she stood there. What had she done? She hurt the one she cared most for. She stood up slightly, looking out over the river. Van's shirt was slowly beginning to float down the river, half sinking. She immediately ran down the bridge to try to grab the shirt. She ran down the side of the river and followed it. The shirt was in the middle of the river, and she knew she would never be able to reach it. She made the decision to jump in after it.

She kicked off her shoes and dove in. The water wasn't to cold. She swam as fast as she could towards Van's shirt which was already underwater. It was getting quite dark out and she was almost unable to see it. She dove under the water and reached out blindly. She caught the material in her fingers and held on tightly as she surfaced. It was then that she realized that the current had picked up; she needed to get out of there.

She pulled her body from the river and lay in the mud as she regained her energy. She dragged herself further up, to a tree. She leaned her back against the tree and looked at Van's ruined shirt. Somehow it had gotten torn at the side, and it was wet and muddy, just like she was. She fought tears that were slamming into the backs of her eyes. She aimed her face towards the rainy skies. It had clearly gotten late, and the current had taken her pretty far. She decided to start walking back to the castle.

She walked slowly alongside the river and picked up her shoes. She continued walking along the river until she saw a main road. Thoughts of Van raced through her mind; she had already begun to miss him terribly. The truth was, Hitomi only felt complete when she was with Van. Whenever Van was away, Hitomi felt as though something were missing, as though an important part of her had been stolen. Her heart ached as she continued to walk slowly in the dark. She began to realize just how much she cared for Van. She felt stupid for letting him walk away, for hurting him.

Although she was unsure of whether or not he loved her, she knew he cared for her. She knew deep down, that he would never hurt her, that he never expected sex, and that it meant as much to him, as it did to her. Suddenly her mood changed. She realized that she needed to stop feeling sorry for herself. She needed to stop crying and grow up, and for once, go after something that she wanted, instead of just letting it go. She wanted Van badly enough, that she was willing to do that.

She was exhausted, she was cold, and she was wet. She reached the front castle gate and slowly made it through the courtyard. She walked into the castle and felt its warmth, and she climbed the stairs. The castle was dark, but she didn't care. She walked down the hallway that her and Van's bedrooms were on, and stopped in front of Van's. It was completely silent except for the sound of water falling from Hitomi's hair and body. She placed a trembling hand on the doorknob and turned it quietly.

The room was very dimly lit by candles on the wall; and there was Van, asleep in his bed. She could see his bare shoulder and his hair. Everything else was covered with blankets. She slowly slid her shoes off and set them to the side of his room and closed the door. Apparently he wasn't sleeping very deeply, because as the floor creaked under her feet, Van looked over his should at her groggily.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi knew she promised herself she wouldn't cry, but these were happy tears. Seeing his face made her happy, knowing that she would always be willing to fight for him made her happy. She smiled warily as she held out his dripping shirt.

"You forgot this." She said quietly.

Van was dumbstruck. He took in the sight of her. She was pale, and soaked, not to mention covered with mud. She was visibly trembling, and all she was doing was holding his shirt for him. When Van didn't answer, she walked slowly towards him. Van rolled in his bed, and dangled his feet off the side of his bed. Hitomi came and practically stood between his legs.

Van stood in front of her, without taking the shirt. "Hitomi…?"

"You forgot this." She said again.

Van starred at her disbelievingly. "You're trembling."

"I'm tired."

"You're cold."

"I'm warming up."

"You're soaked."

"I jumped in a river."

Van gaped. "What?"

She lifted the shirt for him again. "You forgot this."

Van grabbed the shirt from her and threw it across the room. "I don't give a damn about the shirt." He stepped closer to her, so close that her breasts were touching his chest. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. There was silence.

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"For?"

"For being a fool. For thinking that you didn't care about me. For treating you terribly. For letting you walk away. For…" She let more tears roll down her cheeks. "For ruining your shirt."

Van laughed ever so softly in his throat, but did not touch her. He focused on her face again as his smile faded. "You're still wet."

"I'm drying."

"You'll catch cold."

There was a long silence as the tension between them intensified. Hitomi touched the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, exposing a white bra, which had become see-through due to the rain. Van took the shirt from her and tossed it to where he tossed his own. He slid his across her ribs and to her back where he roughly pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately.

Van broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as they both breathed heavily. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Hitomi. I think we have a problem." Hitomi's heart began to pound. "Because now that I have you like this, I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go. I may just end up locking the door and holding you here forever." She watched his beautiful face smile.

She kissed him softly and looked up at him. "I think we have a problem too."

"Why is that?"

She smiled up at him. "I already locked the door."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for not posting sooner, things have gotten pretty hectic. I'm an aunt now, and I've moved

But I should be posting more regularly for the most part now.

So wait for my next chapter "I Love You"

It's gunna' be good!

Can't ya tell?


	15. I Love You

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"I Love You"

Hitomi felt Van's fingers grip her back slightly as she smiled. Van was trying to stay calm and collected, but he was having difficulty. He suddenly kissed her roughly, passionately. She kissed him back as she slid her hands over his shoulders and gripped them slightly. She felt his hand come around from her back and cover her right breast. Hitomi inhaled deeply. Van pulled his mouth from hers and looked at her, worryingly.

"Are you sure?" Van said softly.

Hitomi smiled at him. "Yes."

Without taking his eyes from hers, he undid her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders slowly. He dropped the bra to the floor and covered her with his eyes. Hitomi blushed furiously. Van laughed softly to himself as he watched her look so awkward. She wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Feeling her cold wet skin against his hot dry body made him ache for her. He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. She tried to cover herself with the blankets but Van gripped them and pulled them away from her roughly, sending them sailing across the room onto the floor. Hitomi let out a little squeal, and Van climbed over her.

He straddled her with his legs, and propped himself onto his hands and knees. He did not touch her; he just looked into her eyes. She began to cover herself with her hands, so, one at a time, Van gripped her wrists in his hands and pinned them to either side of her head. She let out a moan in protest, which made Van smile.

"Why are you so shy? You're beautiful you know." He smiled at her as she blushed furiously.

Van couldn't stand to tease her any longer. He laid his weight into her and heard her inhale deeply once again when she felt his member pressing stiffly against her. He kissed her neck softly, and trailed his lips down to her breast. He covered her nipple with his mouth and swirled his tongue gently in a circle. Hitomi arched her back slightly, and Van felt the muscles in her wrists tense as she clenched her fists. This only taunted him as he sucked in gently. This time Hitomi arched even more and moaned softly. Van moved to the next one and toyed with it. Once Hitomi began to pant he moved up to kiss her. He covered her breasts with his hands as he delved his tongue into her hot mouth. He could already feel the temperature of her body begin to rise.

Van pulled away from the kiss and kissed down her body. He kissed between her breasts, down her stomach, until he reached her pant line. He grabbed her pants, and slowly began to slide them down her cold, creamy legs. Meanwhile Hitomi kept her hands next to her head as she closed her eyes. She would momentarily open them to see what he was doing. Once her pants were off, he went in for the kill. He pulled the lace on the left side of her underwear down and kissed where it had been. He repeated the action on the other side as well. Hitomi could hear her heart pounding in her head as he slid her panties off her legs. She desperately tried to keep her legs together once they were off, but Van wouldn't have it. He placed his hands on her knees and looked at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled gently.

He was being so gentle, so slow, so passionate. Hitomi relaxed her leg muscle and closed her eyes. Van widened her legs so he could get the full view. Hitomi covered her face with her hands and groaned. Van ignored her as he bowed his head between her legs. He dipped his tongue against her and it sent a shiver across her body. He waited for the reaction, and then placed his mouth on her, swirling his tongue. He felt her body begin to quiver against him as he picked up the pace of his tongue. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him, so that he could apply more pressure. He sucked in gently while continuously swirling his tongue. She bucked slightly against him and moaned. He looked up at her for the first time and saw her face completely red, with her hand over her mouth.

He lifted his head and wiped his mouth. He lay next to her, propping himself on his elbow. He used his free hand to remove her hand from her mouth.

"Why do you feel the need to hide?"

She groaned. "This is embarrassing"

"It's not. It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

He trailed his hand down her body and dipped a finger inside of her slowly. He brought it out and began rubbing her. She moaned slightly, trying to contain herself. Van covered her mouth with his, as he plunged into her fast with two fingers. This time she let the full of her moan out against his lips. Van continued the motion as he picked up a steady pace.

While Van continued in his duties, Hitomi shocked him as he felt her slender fingers wrap around his shaft. His body stiffened and he stopped what he was doing. Without him even realizing, Hitomi had undid his belt and slid them down just far enough so she could reach inside. He pulled his mouth off hers and looked at her. She was looking at him, the expression on her face saying, 'May I?'.

With that look on her face, Van almost exploded right there. "Hitomi…"

Hitomi applied more pressure and slid her hand down hesitantly. Van groaned and let his head fall against the pillow. He put his one hand by his head, and the other rested on the back of Hitomi's head as he massaged it. Hitomi seemed to feel more comfortable with this, as she was the on who was in control; not that Van minded either. After only a short time, with Van fully erected, Hitomi placed her lips lovingly around him. Van almost shot straight up and looked at her disbelievingly.

As she suctioned against him, his head fell back with a loud groan. She moved so slowly, due to her lack of experience, that it was more of a tease then anything else to Van. Van endured Hitomi's teasing for only a few moments, when he suddenly realized that he was becoming close to orgasm. He gripped Hitomi's head gently and moved her off of him. He leaned off the side of the bed and took proper precautions. All the while Hitomi watched curiously, and felt somewhat rejected.

Suddenly he turned around and gripped her face and kissed her. He shoved off the remainder of his clothing while he kissed her, and then pinned her beneath him, with his hands on her wrists. Hitomi suddenly realized that it was time and closed her eyes violently.

Van brushed his knuckles across her face and watched her slowly open her eyes. "Hitomi, it'll be alright. I promise." Hitomi smiled nervously and nodded.

Keeping there eyes locked together, Van held himself steady, and slowly slid himself inside of her. It was then he realized, he was tremendously nervous too. As he watched Hitomi's face contort in pain, he pulled out of her quickly. This only resulted in Hitomi protesting, and telling him to continue. He did as he was asked, and plunged himself in slowly, and deeper then before. Once again Hitomi's face showed her pain, as she grind her teeth. Van decided that he couldn't watch her face any longer. Instead, he bury his face in her neck and dropped feather-light kisses upon it. He began to pick of speed, as he felt Hitomi's body slowly relax. Her hands lay beside her head unmoving, so Van held her hands and slid them around his neck. She instantaneously gripped him as he plunged into her.

The feel of her tightness, and her fingernails now digging into his back only enhanced the pleasure. He licked her neck and bit down on her earlobe gently. Hitomi moaned aloud, unable to hide her noises now. Van bit down on her neck and shoulder, sucking gently; leaving love marks. He kissed across her collarbone and up to her throat, finally landing on her mouth. She caught him off guard by biting onto his bottom lip. He groaned against as he squeezed the pillows behind her head.

Hitomi was beginning to get the hang of things as she wrapped her legs around Van, and matched his pace with her hips; enabling him to dive deeper into her body. Although she was beneath him, she was doing as much work as he was, and causing him more pleasure then he could have imagined. Van felt Hitomi start to quiver, so he knew that she was close. He was close as well, too close. He had been tightening his muscles, holding it in for a couple of seconds, waiting for her.

"Van, Van!"

Hitomi called to him as her body was wracked with waves of shudders. Van answered her call as he released his muscles. "I'm here with you Hitomi." He breathed unsteadily.

It happened so fast, in a flash of hot light, the two were sent into fits of pleasure as they quaked against each other. Hitomi gripped harder onto his shoulders, drawing a small amount of blood. She pulled her body up to his and kissed his shoulder unevenly. She sucked against his skin as she moaned, while he sucked against hers. Van's body collapsed onto her, as both of there bodies were left in a numb tingle. The breathed heavily against each others necks as they attempted to gain energy.

After a few moments, Van rolled off of Hitomi and propped himself up on his elbow. Hitomi's heart began to pound. _What now? Do I just get dressed and leave? Is that all he wants?_ Unhappy thoughts swirled in her mind, so much that she didn't even feel Van wrap his arms around her and pull her too him. She looked up at him shockingly. He was smiling down at her and the warmth from his smile, radiated to her. She rest her down upon his chest.

There was silence for a long while. All that could be heard was there hearts pounding, and the sound of the rain outside. Van was the first to speak. "H-Hitomi..?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did tonight mean to you?"

The question shocked her, and made her feel defensive. What if she told Van that it was the most important night in her life, and that he meant everything to her? What if she told him he was the only one she wanted to have her, and he didn't feel the same? "Well, uhh."

Van waited.

"What did it mean to you?" Hitomi countered. What she really wanted to ask was 'What do I mean to you?'

Van breathed in deeply, but he did not answer. Hitomi took his silence as a way of rejection, and pulled away from him. She quickly stood up and wrapped the sheet that Van had thrown on the floor around her. Van sat up, and looked at her puzzlingly.

Hitomi was standing right by the open balcony and the breeze hit her like ice. Her body had heated so fast that the cool, wet air from outside stung her skin. "I understand." She said monotonously.

Van slid off the bed and pulled on his pants. He went to cross the room, but she moved away, backing herself against the wall right beside the balcony. "Hitomi, I don't think you…"

Hitomi felt tears sting her eyes as it dawned on her that Van didn't love her. A part of her had always thought he loved her, no matter how much she doubted it. She knew she was wrong now, and it hurt more then anything. She had given herself to him like a fool, and now she was paying the ultimate price; her heart.

Van continued to walk towards her, he touched her shoulder and she pulled away, almost running into the balcony, the only place she was able to go. He had her cornered onto the rainy balcony, and the strong winds instantly wet her hair and the sheet. Van called to her over the sound of the rain. "Hitomi, you'll get sick, come back inside!"

"No!" Hitomi screamed back to him through her tears. "Tonight meant nothing! I feel so stupid! I thought you cared for me! I thought you had _something_ for me!"

Van stepped out into the rain and tried to hug her. Hitomi lashed around trying to break free of his grip, but he was too strong and eventually held her still, so she hung her head to the side, looking away from him. She began to sob.

"Hitomi! What's the matter with you!? Can't you understand how I feel?" He grabbed roughly at her face and forced her to look at him.

The rain stung at there eyes. "How can I, when you haven't said a goddamn thing!?" Van looked as though he had been slapped in the face as Hitomi continued. "I know you care about me, but how much!? You expect me just to _know_ how you feel!? It doesn't work that way Van! And the reaction I just got told me the truth about how you really feel!"

Van's anger left him with a rush. She lowered his voice as he squinted against the rain. "And how do I feel, Hitomi?"

Hitomi hesitated, and then challenged his gaze. "You care for me, but not enough for what happened tonight. I played the fool because I thought… I thought…"

Van called above the rain. "Then you really are a fool!"

Hitomi's heart fell. "What?"

Van pulled her face to his violently and called angrily. "I love you, you idiot!"

He kissed her hard, ignoring the pain from the cold wind and rain. She kissed him back numbly as he caressed her wet hair. The truth had been told. All doubt had left Hitomi's mind as she kissed the man she loved. As she kissed the man who, finally she knew, loved her.


	16. Fallen Angel

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Fallen Angel

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight hit here eyes painfully as she groaned and turned her face into Van's chest. She inhaled steeply and pushed herself up with her arms. She looked at Van's sleeping face; he looked so peaceful, his skin looked so soft. She remembered everything that had happened the night before. She blushed as she continued to watch him sleep. She lowered her face to his neck and kissed the skin above his collarbone. Van stirred slightly and opened his eyes to meet hers. Hitomi blushed hard as she had obviously been caught watching him sleep.

"M-Morning." Was all she could say.

Van smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Good morning." He pushed his soft lips against hers and held her there for a moment. Hitomi felt his hands slide down her back, as she was laying on her stomach. It was then that she realized that they were both still naked. However, the feel of his hands on the low of her back, on her bare skin, excited her; and made her smile inside.

She was about to suggest recovering their clothes when there was a knock at the door. The both looked at each other frightfully. Neither of them said a word, so the knock came again, more persistently.

"What is it?" Van said, seemingly agitated.

A male voice answered him. "I'm sorry to wake you Sir, but it seems that Allen's ship has arrived here earlier then expected. They just touched down Sir. Shall I greet them in your honor?"

Hitomi covered her mouth with her hand and looked away from Van. She sat up and covered herself with the blanket, as her shyness returned to her. She heard Van curse behind her; whether it was because Allen was back, or the fact that she had moved away from him, she didn't know. He swung his legs off the bed, the blankets covering his sensitive areas. He leaned his elbows against the top of his legs.

"Sir?" The man called hesitantly.

"No, don't say anything, I'll go down and greet him myself in a minute, I just need some time to get dressed." Van huffed.

"And shall Miss Hitomi be requiring time as well?"

The two of them looked at each other, dumbstruck. Van was the only one who was able to reply. "She'll be just fine, that's all."

They heard the sound of residing footsteps down the hallway. Hitomi continued to sit on the bed with her mouth covered. Van stood up and began to dress himself. He looked over at Hitomi, not knowing what to say to her.

"I'm sure the hall is clear, take the sheet and get dressed in your room, we better hurry." Although Van didn't mean anything by it, his words stung Hitomi. She silently got up and walked towards the door. "Hitomi?" Hitomi turned and looked at him. "Thing's will be fine, don't worry." He smiled, and his smile calmed her heart. She smiled slightly back at him before running across the hall.

She quickly pulled on her newly washed school uniform and walked into the hall. Van's door was still closed so she opened it in hopes of finding him still in there. No luck. She opened the door and looked around an empty room. He had already made the bed, and all of the mess they had made the night before had been cleaned up.

In a way it felt as though it hadn't really happened. All evidence from the night before was gone. Hitomi sighed as she slowly made her way to the balcony. She looked over the edge and saw Allen standing there talking to Van, neither of them looked happy. Hitomi's heart beat painfully in her chest.

Van rubbed his forehead with his thumb and fingers. He had an enormous headache. Allen walked up to him with more energy then he needed. "Van!" Allen beamed as he saw his friend. Van tried to smile as guilt crept up his back. The two men shook hands, before they dropped there hands however, Allen's face turned serious. "Van, there's been a slight problem. Well, I don't even know if it would be considered a problem, however…"

Van was getting very agitated by Allen's lack of communication skills. "What is it, Allen?"

"On the way back, there was a signal being shot off from inside one of the forests around here. It was in the middle of no where Van. It was Talia who was shooting the signal." Allen's face deepened.

"What?" Van's eyes grew wider. What the hell was Talia doing in the middle of no where?

"We picked her up of course, she refused to tell me why she was there. She's got quite the mouth on her don't you thi-"

"Then where is she now?" Van cut Allen off in a panic. He didn't trust anything about Talia, and he didn't exactly like the idea of Talia roaming around without him knowing about it.

Allen stammered at the sudden outburst. "Oh well, she said she was in a hurry to see you, and rushed to the castle. I told her you would come out to greet us, but she wouldn't listen."

Van was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly they all heard a scream. Van swung around to see Hitomi dangling from the edge of the balcony. All that was keeping her up was the strength in her arms. "Hitomi!" Van screamed as he ran closer to the balcony.

Allen ran towards the castle with impressive speed. Van assumed he was going to the balcony to pull her up, so he stayed where he was incase she fell. He was unsure of how much time it would take Allen to get to the balcony, but he _was_ sure that they didn't have a lot of time before she would fall. The fall was to drastic for her to ever survive it, even if he made an attempt to catch her, he would probably just end up getting himself killed as well.

Suddenly one of Hitomi's arms slipped as she screamed again. "Van!"

"Hitomi! Hang on!" Van's heart beat wildly. Images of the moments they had spent together ran through his mind. Thoughts about there intimate encounter burned in his heart. He tried to focus on her, tried to think of a way to grab her, to save her.

_I wouldn't be able to live knowing I could have saved you._

He meant what he had said. He suddenly realized that he only had one option in order to save her. He realized that Allen wasn't going to make it on time.

"Help me, please! I'm falling!" Hitomi continued to scream from the balcony.

Just as Van was about to make a running start, someone gripped his shoulders. He turned around and saw Merle standing there. "Merle, what are you-"

"Lord Van! You can't! I've been avoiding the two of you because I know you care for one another. I know I promised you I wouldn't get involved but Lord Van, you mustn't!"

"Merle!" Van screamed angrily. "She will _die_ if I don't! Now stop being selfish and let go of me!"

Merle did not move but instead, starred at him as she began to cry.

"Damnit Merle, let go!" Van screamed as he shoved her away from him,

Merle hit the ground with a thud. She supported herself up by her hands and watched Van run at full speed towards Hitomi. "Lord Van! No!"

Suddenly Hitomi's hand slipped from the railing as she was sent plummeting to the ground. "Van!!"

Van only focused on Hitomi, so he didn't feel the pain pierce his back as his feet left the ground. Nor did he feel the ache of his muscle or the blood dripping from his back as his white wings sent him sailing into the sky. He reached out his arms as he grabbed her before she hit the ground. She held onto him tightly as he carried her, like one would carry a princess.

He soared higher, beginning to feel the strain on his body. "Van!" He looked up, there was Allen, stretching his arms out towards Hitomi. Van was thankful for the help and he passed Hitomi to him. Before he could grab onto the balcony himself, a spazm of pain flickered throughout Van's entire body. He grunted, and his wings went limp. His face was non responsive although his eyes were still slightly open, and his body went limp as he began to fall.

"VAN!"

He saw Hitomi lean – almost fall – over the railing as she reached for him. He closed his eyes as his world began to blur. The hot pain in his back was too much for his body to handle. He tried to regain control of his body, but he was paralyzed. Right before he hit the stone ground, his life went black, with the distant sounds of Hitomi calling out his name.

_Hitomi…Be happy…Live._


	17. Realization

**Sorry everyone, for taking so long to post this. I've been writing this on a laptop that wasn't mine, so it took me a while to finish it. Not sure how great it is. I usually write with music, to set the mood, you know. I didn't have that this time, plus I was usually writing it at school, with a lot of noise around. But it's a big chapter, very important. I hope you all enjoy it. There will only be a few more chapters left on this story, but don't worry. I'm starting a new story when this one is done. Most likely a Fruits Basket TohruxYuki. Well, enjoy the chapter, look forward to reading the reviews!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Realization

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. Her head began to pound instantly, and the light on her eyes made them burn. Her memories began to flood back into her mind as she sat up painfully. She winced as she looked around the barren room. Tears came to her as her heart raced. The sound of herself screaming his name made her ears ache.

_VAN!_

She swung her legs off the hard bed she was laying on, it was only then that she realized there was a tall silhouette of a man near the window. He had his body bent as he leaned his weight into his elbows which were placed on the windowsill. He had his fingers interlaced as he used them to support his head. As Hitomi's eyes adjusted to the sunshine coming through the window, she realized that the man was deep in thought, his light eyebrows furrowed. It was here that she realized it was Allen Schezar.

Guilt was the farthest thing in her mind right now, she didn't even think about what her and Van had done behind Allen's back. She looked at him momentarily, something seemed wrong. "Allen?"

Hitomi spoke softly, so when Allen hesitated to look at her, she didn't think he had heard her, but then he balanced his weight more evenly and stood upright. He had his back to her, still a soft silhouette in the sunshine. He glanced slightly over his shoulder to look at her, but said nothing. His eyes were weak and sad. Hitomi's heart pounded as fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

_No…_

Allen exhaled deeply and looked away from her. "Vans in the other room being treated for his wounds, he managed to survive with some serious injuries." He spoke so sadly, Hitomi didn't understand, shouldn't Allen be happy? Hitomi stood in one spot and stared at him. Allen continued slowly. "You passed out from shock, you've been out since yesterday, but you seem to be fine now. I stayed and watched over you, I'm sorry I couldn't spare you the pain your probably feeling in your head."

Hitomi still stood there, something was seriously wrong. Allen leaned his hands onto the windowsill now and bent his tall body once again. When Hitomi didn't move, he looked over his shoulder at her. "What's the matter with you?" He said calmly. "Go to him."

It was the closest he had come to looking directly at her, and there eyes met for the first time. His eyes, Hitomi noticed, were not there usually crystal blue, instead they were dark and clouded. The sad look in his eyes scared Hitomi, and instead of facing him, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would take her and bolted down the hallway. She didn't even notice where she was headed. She bumped into a maid in the hall and asked which room Van was in, once the maid gave her directions, she continued sprinting down corridors and hallways.

She reached the door which the maid told her Van was in. Without knocking, she walked in and scanned the room. It was filled with strange men whom she had never seen around the castle before. She saw Van lying on his back in a small narrow bed, he seemed to be sleeping. One of the men approached her.

"Miss, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." The man said gruffly.

Hitomi looked around the room, searching for a familiar face, suddenly she spotted Merle. "Merle!" She tried to pass the man but he blocked her. "Merle! Tell them to let me in!" Hitomi pleaded.

Merle looked at her with a hateful stare. The look in her eyes was sad, but it was different from what she had seen in Allen's eyes. Suddenly tears sprang into Merle's eyes and she turned her back on her. She padded off to a room in the back, where they couldn't see each other. "Merle…"

The man placed his hand firmly on her arm. "Miss, I'll only tell you one more time, you need to leave. This room has been reserved for family." Hitomi looked at him, obviously hurt. The realization hit her, that she didn't deserve to be in this room after all. She wasn't Van's family, and she wasn't Van's fiancé, Talia had already taken that spot. Her and Van may have a strong connection, however no one was aloud to know about it. So where did she fit in? What important role did she play in his life in the end?

A familiar, very male voice spoke from behind the man blocking Hitomi. "She _is_ family."

The man turned and looked, while Hitomi began to cry. She saw Van try to sit up, and then fall back painfully. She ran to his side and held his face in her hands. She placed her forehead against his and continued to cry. Van cooed to her. "Shhh, hey…" Van's voice was raspy and feint, his breathing was laboured too.

"I thought I lost you." Hitomi whispered.

"I thought I lost _you_." Van whispered back as he looked up at her.

She pulled her face back from his and looked at him, she tried to manage an angry voice. "Why would you do that!"

Van made the effort and raised his arm, and cupped her jaw with his hand. "I told you. Don't you remember?"

Hitomi thought for a moment, it only took a moment for her to remember.

_I wouldn't be able to live, knowing that I could have saved you!_

Fresh tears sprang into her eyes as she brought their faces close again, she rubbed her nose against his. "You fool."

Van felt his own tears spring into his eyes. He never thought he would see her again, but fate had made it so. He couldn't find any words to make her feel better as she cried softly against his face. He ran his fingers through her hair, he touched her face, he gripped her shoulders. He did anything to make sure that she was real, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like this again. Tell me, here and now." When Van stopped stroking her hair and didn't say anything, Hitomi continued. "I want to hear you say it!"

Van closed his eyes. "I can't make you that promise."

"Why!?" Hitomi began to cry aloud.

Van gripped her face. "I told you before, I will always protect you. Haven't I always told you that? Before you left for Earth, even now. It will always be true Hitomi. I can't promise you I won't do something like this again, I just can't"

Hitomi tried to control her tears. There were still other people in the room. She sat up and wiped her tears. She had finally discovered the way Van really felt for her, she didn't want to lose him now, but she also knew that there was no way she was going to convince him otherwise. She sensed a man come up behind her, it was the man who tried to stop her from getting in.

"Lord Van, you have another guest." He stepped aside and put Allen into view. Hitomi stood and looked at him, and she noticed his eyes had changed from before. The sadness that had lingered there was replaced by something much more unpleasant. His overall appearance was angry and distant. His eyes were cold and his mouth was set firmly.

Allen walked away from Van and Hitomi and leaned his body against the nearby wall next to the other men. He crossed his arms and glowered. "I'm here now, you can tell them what you've already told me." Allen spit out.

The man who had tried to keep Hitomi from entering the room cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we wait for the cat?"

Allen huffed. "Merle has already heard it, I'm sure she doesn't care to hear it again."

The other man looked nervously about him. "Well then, I guess I should explain who I am, and who all these people are." He motioned his hand towards the other men and women who lined the wall of the room. None of them smiled. "I am Van's personal doctor, Dr. Temchi, and I've been treating Van since he was young, as well as I treated his mother. As for the others in this room, some of them are fellow doctors who are here to confirm what I have already diagnosed, and some of them are people who are close to Van, and know about his condition.

Hitomi looked around the room, completely confused. "Condition?" She looked at Van questioningly.

Dr. Temchi cleared his throat once again, and shifted his weight. He looked at her long and hard, and narrowed his eyes, as if he had just realized who she was.. He dropped his voice to almost a low growl, "I know who you are, your name is Hitomi Kanzaki, you come from the Mystic Moon, and this is your second time being here, am I right?" He paused, and raised his voice slightly when he realized the unpleasant look he was getting from Van. "I also know that you are aware that Lord Van is a Draconian, and as such, he has wings."

Hitomi looked blankly at the doctor and nodded.

"If it were up to me, you would be the last person to be around Van. He has been able to live without the use of his wings until you returned here. I think its quite obvious who is to blame for Van's injuries."

"That's enough, Temchi." Van said sternly.

The Doctor looked like he was going to ignore Van as he stared at Hitomi, but instead he cleared his throat and began walking away from Hitomi. "Now to get to the point." He had his back to Van and Hitomi as he continued. "For some reason, which I cannot begin to understand, Van's body has been rejecting his wings. Every time Van attempts to spread his wings, his muscles in his back go into a sort of paralysis. Its very painful for him to endure it, and we have advised him not to use his wings anymore, but for some reason he must have been put in such a situation as he had no other choice but to use them." His voice sounded irritated as he turned and glared at Van.

Hitomi understood why Merle had looked so angry at her now. She blamed Hitomi for Van being put in so much danger. Hitomi didn't blame her. "So, what now? Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor looked at her long and hard, he sighed and closed his eyes. "If Van continues to use his wings, the outcome is inevitable. My best guess would be that if he spreads his wings once more, Van will die."

Hitomi's heart beat painfully in her chest. "Die? I don't understand, how can he die from something that is naturally a part of his body?"

"Like I said Miss Hitomi, every time Van uses his wings it causes him to go into a sort of paralysis. To be more specific, his muscles enlarge inside of him, damaging all other organs around them. Did you know, Miss Hitomi, that the body is built up of about 80 muscle in its hard structure. Do you realize the kind of damage that is being inflicted to Van's body every time he uses his wings? And each time its only getting worse."

Hitomi covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what was happening to Van. She couldn't manage to look at him. She too felt responsible for Van's pain. She stood up and wavered slightly. She felt Van's hand touch hers slightly, she turned and looked at him, and there eyes met. She had a terrible ringing her ears, and she could barely hear the words Van spoke. It didn't matter anyways, she didn't have the courage to answer him. She diverted her eyes from Van's and looked at the floor as she pulled her hand away from his. "I'm sorry, Van." She looked at the doctor, and glanced at the people that lined the walls, then she began to motion towards the door to leave.

"Actually, Hitomi. I can't let you leave just yet." Allen's voice barely reached her. She turned and looked at him, her hand still on the doorknob. Allen was still leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Can I have everyone leave the room so that me Van and Hitomi can have a little chat?" It sounded more like an order then a request. When nobody moved, Allen cleared his throat. "If you please." He said sternly.

Everyone began to leave the room slowly, muttering to themselves. Hitomi moved aside so they could get through the door. She cupped her hands in front of her and looked at the floor as they passed. Once they had all made their exit, the room was filled with a stiff silence, until Van spoke,

"What's all of this Allen? Can't it wait till-"

"Actually, _Lord_ Van." Allen spoke with such attitude that Van and Hitomi were stunned. "It can't wait." He walked towards Hitomi and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I thought you should be privy to this, Van." He glared at Van as he squeezed Hitomi tighter still.

Hitomi looked at Van carefully, wanting desperately to know what he expected her to do. Van's eyes collided with hers. His steady look told her to go with whatever Allen was planning. The only reason he said this, however, was because he wasn't expecting what was coming.

Allen smiled as he turned Hitomi in his arms so she was facing him. He looked down her and held her face in his left hand, all the while, Van lay in his bed watching helplessly, as his one and only was touched and caressed by another man, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. He had never felt so useless in his life. He wanted to reach out to her, to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, that one day soon they could stop the game and just be together, happy, forever.

What Allen said destroyed any dream of that ever happening.

Allen took Hitomi's left and in his, and reached into his pocket. He brought out a shiny ring, it was silver with a gold ribbon, and a gorgeous diamond in the middle. He slipped it onto her finger.

"Hitomi, would you marry me?" When it should have been a happy occasion, Allen didn't make it so. He wasn't even smiling, and he had an underlying tone of attitude. "I mean, there's no reason for you to say no, is there? There's no one else." His stony eyes collided with hers. "I'm your one and only, aren't I?"

Van lay motionless in the bed, his heart breaking. He may have endured massive amounts of pain whilst saving her, but no pain could compare to this. His pain from his flight would heal, this would haunt him forever. He clutched at his heart as he propped himself up on his elbow. He wanted to scream out, get up from the bed and push him away from her, but he couldn't; even if Talia wasn't in the mix, he couldn't stand, he couldn't reach out, he couldn't do anything. He lay there watching as Hitomi stared at the ring on her finger. He knew he couldn't say anything.

Allen stared at Hitomi as she looked up at him. Her lips moved but no words would come out, she wanted to look at Van, to know what he was thinking, she wanted to know what he wanted her to do, but she knew if she looked at him now, Allen would know about them. But did that really matter now?

Without warning, Allen tilted his head towards hers and leaned into her, sliding his hands down her shoulders and gripping her arms roughly. Hitomi slammed her eyes shut to try to block out everything that was happening. She tried to think of Van while his lips brushed against hers. She found it difficult to shut him out when he applied more pressure to her lips, bruising her. A tear slid down her cheek as she tried not to cry. Her body trembled against his, why didn't he notice?

Van would have noticed. Van always noticed. Van loved her, that was why. Thoughts of Van still ran through her mind as it became more difficult to kiss Allen. She knew she couldn't stop kissing Allen. If she stopped kissing him, she wouldn't be able to be with Van.

_What?_

Somehow that no longer made sense to her. If they wanted to be together, why didn't they just be together? Why did Allen need to be caught into the mix? Why did Talia matter? Van and Hitomi loved each other, wasn't that enough? Why did anything else, in this world or the next, why did anything else matter?

_It doesn't._

Van was willing to throw away his life for her. He had proved his love for her, now it was her turn.

She brought her hands up to Allen's chest and pushed him away. "No!" She allowed her tears to flood down her cheeks. She leaned her hands against the bed railing to support herself, to stop her from falling over. Allen stumbled back, and looked at her; but he wasn't shocked, he wasn't unhappy, he wasn't anything. For a brief moment, his face was completely blank. Then came a flash of hurt, and then turned to the same stony look he had been showing all morning.

"And why is it, Hitomi, you cannot marry me?" He said matter-of-factly.

Van watched, wide-eyed, as Hitomi stood straight up and looked into Allen's eyes. Hitomi clenched her fists which lay at her sides. "I don't love you Allen. I'm sorry."

Allen… Smiled. "And who is it, then, who warms your heart, if it is not me?"

Hitomi looked at Van, his eyes were glossy as he looked at her, too. "Van." She looked back at Allen. "I love Van, Allen."

Allen didn't say anything for a moment. It seemed that his stony attitude was failing him; as if hearing those words were to much for him. "I know." He said sadly.

Hitomi and Van's hearts pounded wildly in there chests. Hitomi took a slight step forward. "You know?" She whispered.

Allen began walking slowly towards the door. "I loved you Hitomi. I thought maybe I could get you to love me too. I guess I was wrong. I should have realized it sooner, no matter, I've realized it now." He reached the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He opened it and began to walk out, but he stopped, turned, and looked at both of them. "Next time your going to backstab someone, make sure there's no evidence."

Van and Hitomi looked at each other, visibly confused.

"Hitomi." Allen called. Hitomi turned and looked at him. "You've got a little something, right here." He pointed to his neck.

Hitomi's hand flew to her neck as her eyes widened. They still had marks on their necks. Allen smiled sadly as he left the room. "Allen!" Hitomi called to him but he shut the door without an answer.

That was it. It was finished. They had been caught. Hitomi was expecting to feel happy, now that she didn't have to pretend anymore, but that's not how she felt right now. There was an empty feeling inside of her, and as she looked into Van's eyes once again, she knew it was something that even Van couldn't make go away.


	18. Deal

CHAPTER 18

"Deal"

Allen walked slowly down the hallways, keeping his head low. He didn't know how it was possible, but at that moment, his mind was completely blank. All he felt, all he knew, was the aching pain in his chest. He made his way to the kitchen when he began to feel nauseous. He settled his hands down on a table close to him. There was a vase in the middle of the round table with flowers in it; he looked at the flowers as his blank mind suddenly filled with visions of _her_. His anger got the better of him and he stuck his arm out and swung at the vase. His fist came into contact with the vase and shattered it instantly. Allen slammed his fast on the table and suddenly felt a warmth on his hand. He held up his hand as he stood tall. Blood trickled down his arm from his hand. At the sight of his blood, his anger began to subside as he walked towards a nearby cabinet.

He opened the cabinet with his good hand, pulled out a first aid kit and set it on a table. He brought out some bandages and began to wrap his hand. Once he was finished he sat at the bar and stared into space. He thought of Hitomi; of the small amount of time they spent together. All he could think of was how happy he was when he was around her; not to mention how unhappy he was when she was gone. Well she was bloody well gone now.

He didn't want to think about her, he wanted to think of anything but her; but Hitomi, he knew, had a way of burying herself in a mans mind, and never digging herself out. He knew he couldn't erase her from his mind with sheer willpower, so he slid of his stool and turned towards the liquor cabinet behind him. He took out an old looking bottle and pulled out a small glass; he turned and set them on the table. He poured some of the brown transparent liquid into the glass, and gripped the glass with his good hand. He stared straight in front of him as he raised the glass to his lips. The glass touched his bottom lip as a familiar voice resided in the background.

"Are you sure that's the way you wanna' take this?" Allen looked behind him and saw Gaddes who was leaning into the doorframe with his arms crossed; a toothpick hanging from his teeth. "I was in the back room, I heard what happened."

Allen turned back to his booze and took a gulp, feeling it burn as it slid down his throat. "Bugger off Gaddes, I don't need your input."

Gaddes walked towards him and pulled up a stool across the bar from him. "Beggin' your pardon sir, but, I think you do." He looked into Allen's eyes.

Allen stared back at him, narrowing his own eyes. "How do you figure that?"

Gaddes sighed. "Allen, your not even acting like yourself. You used to be a better man, what's become of you?" When Allen only glared at Gaddes, Gaddes frowned. "And since when do you drink your pain away?"

"Since I had pain to drink away." Was Allen's quick response. And with that, he lifted his drink, and chugged the remainder, all the while staring at Gaddes who sat there shaking his head.

"Alright well, if there's nothing I can do to change your mind.." Gaddes looked long and hard at Allen.

Allen poured more booze for himself. "You can't."

Gaddes looked a moment longer, and then pushed his stool away. He made it to the doorway when he looked back at his captain. "Allen, I understand your angry, and I don't expect you to keep it bottled inside, but Sir, if you drink yourself stupid over this, you've only proven two things."

As Gaddes paused for effect, Allen looked at him, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"You've proven to Van, that he's won, and you've proven to Hitomi," he paused again, finding his next words difficult to say. "that she made the right choice." With that Gaddes walked out of the room.

Allen stared after Gaddes for a moment and then looked into his freshly filled glass. Gaddes was right, this wasn't the way he wanted to handle things. He poured the remainder of his booze back into the bottle and set it back into the cabinet. He looked around the empty kitchen and decided he couldn't stay there any longer. He walked out of the building, his anger mounting once again.

The more he thought about her, his sadness grew, and his sadness only made his anger mount. He walked for so long he didn't even realize where he was. He walked to the edge of the forest, where he decided he had gone for enough. He hiked to the top of a steep hill so he could get a better view as to where he was. He got to the top and looked out over the canvas, where he saw the castle in the distance. He looked behind him, towards the forest; he had no where else to go. All he knew is he didn't want to go back, for the first time in years, Allen Schezar had no answers, no strategy, and no one to help him.

Instead of looking forward, Allen looked back, retracing his steps with Hitomi. He knew that in the beginning he had come on a little strong, but was it enough to push her so far away that she went to Van behind his back? No. Nothing he could ever have done made what she did okay. His hatred for Van grew, and he felt a hard lump in his throat. He swallowed it down but his hatred stayed with him.

Part of him hated the feeling. Part of him wanted things to be the way they were before, he wanted Van to be his friend. Then again part of him loved this new sensation. It made him feel powerful, and in charge. It gave him a new taste of energy, a surge that he had never felt before. He felt nervous because he didn't know what to do with this new feeling, he had never hated before in his life, until now. So he channelled all of it against Van, Van was his target. But he didn't want Van to win, he didn't want Van to have Hitomi.

Allen thought long and hard, scratching his head. He knew he could never take Hitomi away from Van, that was impossible. So how could he make Van feel like the loser in this situation? Suddenly Allen heard a strange noise from behind him. He spun and looked at a black guymelef appeared from no where. The guymelef opened to reveal none other then Dilandau.

Allen reached for his sword and pulled it out. He didn't move as Dilandau jumped out of the melef, chuckling to himself. "Well if it isn't Allen Schezar." Dilandau put one hand on his hip.

"What do you want, Dilandau?" Allen spit. Dilandau was the last person he wanted to see, or was he?

Dilandau laughed. "Oh I just wanted to talk, put away your sword will you? No need for hostilities, is there?"

Allen huffed and slid his sword inside its case. "I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." Allen began to walk away.

"Oh, that's right. You need to go back to Van. The one who stole your girl."

Allen's blood ran cold, he swung around and faced Dilandau. "How do you know all that?"

Dilandau smiled slightly. "I've been watching for a while. I've seen everything. The little encounters with you and Hitomi, Hitomi's little encounters with Van." Allen grimaced. "And yes, even the night where the two of them showed each other just how much they mean to one another, it really was beautiful Allen, you really should have been there."

"Shut up!" Allen looked away from him.

Dilandau laughed. "Oh come now Allen, I know how you must be feeling. It's only natural for you to hate them." Dilandau crossed his arms. "Hate them, Allen. It's alright."

Allen began to walk away once again. "Leave me be."

Dilandau called after him. "You don't have to let him win, Allen."

Allen stopped again. "And I suppose you have a way of making this happen?"

"You know I do. That's why you haven't tried to slay me yet." Allen hesitated. "I have a deal for you. You give me a little piece of information, and I help you get rid of them."

Allen should have walked away. Hell he should have kicked Dilandau's ass. But he didn't. Instead he turned and looked at Dilandau. "What do you mean?"

Dilandau smiled pleasantly. "I want to know what the hell happened to Van the other day in the courtyard, why did he fall? If you can answer that, I'll get rid of them."

Allen thought on it a moment. "What are you planning Dilandau?"

"Nothing, I'm sure. I'm just making good business." He smirked.

"You promise me right here and now you won't lay a finger on Hitomi!" Allen called.

Dilandau's face froze. He was shocked. "After everything she's done to you, you still insist on saving her?" Allen looked away from him. "I pity you Allen Schezar."

"Save your pity Dilandau. It is you who needs it."

Dilandau laughed once again. "Maybe." Dilandau made his way back to the guymelef. He turned back to Allen, who was staring at the castle. "You can go back if you want to Allen, but back to what?" Allen looked at him. "What'll it be, Schezar?"

Allen began to walk towards Dilandau, when he stood less the a foot away he stopped and pointed his finger in Dilandau's face. "No funny business, and Hitomi doesn't get hurt."

Dilandau covered his heart. "You hurt me, Allen." He looked at him seriously. "Come with me to the Floating Fortress, tell me what's wrong with Van, and I'll help you get back at him for doing what he's done." He smiled as he stuck his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

Allen hesitated, looked into Dilandau's eyes, then at his outstretched hand. He reached his hand out. "Deal."

Dilandau looked down at there intertwining hands and smiled slightly, he raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Allen. "Good."

**Oh dear. Its 3:40am now, just finished. Hope you all enjoy'd it, and don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the more inspired I become to write the next chapter. I haven't been getting many reviews lately, but thank you to those who did. Don't think I just skim over the reviews, I read them with heart and appretiate them. Thanks again, hope to hear from you!**

**Britney 3**


	19. Answers

CHAPTER 19

Answers

Allen walked cautiously down the wide hallway behind Dilandau, as they passed several men who stared at Allen with unpleasant eyes. All of Allen's confidence and arrogant air that he held about himself was gone now. His anger was drained and all that was left was somewhat of a hollow shell. He found himself constantly fighting against his feelings, but in the end the only true feeling he had was confusion. Thoughts of Hitomi and Van were chased from his mind and replaced by thoughts of Dilandau, and what they were about to do. A part of him felt uneasy, a part of him didn't want to do this, but the part that didn't want to do it, wasn't the part that Allen was listening to.

Dilandau continued down the hallway without speaking or looking at Allen. Allen tried to sound confident as he broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to talk. Unless of course," Dilandau stopped and turned to look at him. "you would like to stay out here." He motioned his hand around him as the unpleasant looks continued to be directed at Allen.

Allen lowered his head slightly and looked about him. "Then lets continue."

Dilandau turned and continued on his way. He made it to a door that had to be unlocked with a key. Dilandau unlocked the door and continued inside without holding the door for Allen. All that was in the room was a table. A small dark wood , square table with two chairs. Dilandau sat at one and motioned for Allen to sit in the chair opposite to him. Allen sat down and rested his elbows on the table as he locked his fingers together and looked at Dilandau.

Dilandau leaned back gingerly. "Well then, I guess you can start by telling me about Van's accident." Dilandau smiled.

"No."

Dilandau frowned at Allen's unpleasant answer. "No?" He challenged.

"I want some answers first. I'm not continuing with this until you explain to me what the hell you've been doing all this time, and why you've suddenly shown up with all the answers." Allen placed his hands firmly on the table.

Dilandau raised his eyebrows. He was impressed by Allen's new found confidence, considering he was on Dilandau's territory. Dilandau sat up straight, interlocking his hands together on the table. "Alright Allen." He lowered his head and let his silver hair fall across his forehead. "I'll explain everything."

--Fanelia--

Hitomi stood at the window, staring at nothing in particular. She had been crying for the last few hours, and, unable to stop them from coming she had barred herself in her room and refused to see anyone. She didn't even wish to see Van when he called for her, it was clear that he was going to be in bed for a while. She watched as dark clouds gathered in the sky above her. _Figures._ She placed her palm flat against the cool glass window. _Just when I need the sunshine the most, it's not there._ She bit down on her bottom lip to try to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

She wiped her eye as she sniffed. _I have no right to be crying right now, I deserve everything I'm getting._ She walked away from the window and looked at the closed door; wanting to throw it open and go to Van. _Why did this happen? Why did I let this happen?_ She heard a slight rumble in the distance and turned back to the window. _Allen…_

She knew she loved Van, and she knew she didn't love Allen, but that didn't change the fact that Allen really hadn't done anything to deserve what he got. The truth was she _did_ love Allen, she just wasn't _in _love with him, she just didn't love him with the same kind of intensity which she felt for Van. Van and her were meant to be, Allen just didn't have the same affect on her. The reason it was so painful, was simply because she hurt someone she loved, and cared deeply for, she had hurt someone who loved her, too.

She closed her eyes, she pictured Allen kissing her, how it felt to her. It felt nice, before she knew she loved Van. When they kissed outside the kingdom gate, she didn't dislike it, but it wasn't the same. When Van kissed her, her lips would tingle and her entire body would have a reaction. She opened her eyes as another rumble resided outside. The sound was still coming from far away, but Hitomi felt uneasy still. Something was wrong, something was coming, and it wasn't just the storm.

_I wish my thoughts could reach you Allen, I wish you could know how much I do love you. I have everything to say, but I can't say it. You didn't deserve this Allen, you didn't…_

She walked closer to the window and stood in the same position, same place as she was in before, as she continued to stare out the window at nothing in particular.

--Meanwhile--

Van lay in bed, motionless. He was feeling more then the sheer pain in his body, he was feeling pain in his heart. After Allen had left, Hitomi didn't go to him, she didn't rush into his arms. She didn't tell him how much she loved him, which he was dying to hear. Instead she fled from the room, she fled from him. For the first time, he felt real jealousy. He clutched at the bed sheets as he thought of Hitomi going to him, to comfort him, to hold him, to…

He shook his head and slammed his eyes shut. It was impossible. All of this happened because they loved each other, but why…

_Why did you run, Hitomi? Why did you just leave me here, alone? Does he really mean that much to you? _Van tried desperately to sit up. He cringed as pain shot throughout his body while he propped himself up against the back of the bed. Once up, he relaxed his body painfully and stared at the closed door in front of him. If his legs could only move…

_Would I go to her?_ The question puzzled him. Why wouldn't he go to her? Still, something held him back from wanting to. The thought of not wanting to go to her scared him. _Do I not need her after all? Is she not the one?_ His heart began to pound as anxiety hit him. Did he make a mistake? Should he have left things the way they were, and let Hitomi be with Allen?

He craned his neck to look out the window behind him. He saw the clouds and frowned. _Such dark clouds on a day that had such promise._ He paused and looked at the floor. _Such dark thoughts on a love that was supposed to be forever…_

--Floating Fortress--

Allen leaned back patiently as Dilandau prepared to tell him everything. Dilandau smiled calmly as he leaned his head into his hand and stared at Allen. Allen shifted his feet uncomfortably and raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Alright, I'm waiting."

Dilandau smiled and brought his head up. "Alright. You should know that me and Van made a deal. He would marry, and I would promise peace with Fanelia. Van isn't in any position to fight, and he knows it. By accepting my proposal, he's proven that to me, I know Fanelia is weak, and if I were to attack tomorrow, I would have them. However, I made a deal with Van that you may not know about."

Allen looked nervously around him. "No, I'm sure I don't."

Dilandau smiled cockily. "What do you think Van wants most in this world?"

Allen sneered. "Hitomi."

Dilandau frowned. "Besides that."

Allen thought for a moment. "I don't know, Van could want a lot. He doesn't have any family-"

"Exactly."

"Exactly? How _exactly_ can you help with that?" Allen's stomach turned as Dilandau laughed coldly.

"Technically I can't. But I told Van that I could bring back Folken, if he promised me this wedding would take place. You see, Van acted as though he didn't want an alliance, because he simply didn't want me to know he was weak, however." Dilandau smiled. "I needed to act weaker, in order for him to let down his defences. If I have an alliance with Fanelia, they will never see me coming. So I had to throw in a little something extra in order to persuade Van into thinking that I _needed_ this alliance." He looked at Allen's intense stare and frowned. "Well of course I can't bring Folken back from the dead. It's impossible."

Allen's blood ran cold. What a cruel trick. "Go on." Allen's voice was chill. "You haven't explained to me how you know so much about what goes on in Fanelia."

Dilandau laughed again. "Isn't it obvious?" Allen furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled. Dilandau closed his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the door swung open once again revealing a curvy, very revealed body. Allen's eyes trailed from the slender calves, to the swaying hips, to the soft, very naked stomach, to her shoulders, which were draped with long soft red hair. His eyes collided with hers as her soft lips smiled.

"Allen-sama." She gave a bow.

Dilandau draped his arm around her waist as he stood. "What do you think Allen. Did my plan pan out well?"

Allen stared at the woman who was still smiling. "Talia…"

Dilandau laughed. "I take it you understand then, Allen. Should I recap for you?"

Allen stood and turned his back on them. Seeing them together made him nauseous. He rubbed his temple. "So, you've been planning this for a long time, then?" Allen didn't wait for a reply as he began pacing. "You contacted Van, during the end of the rebuilding of Fanelia, knowing he was weak. You wanted him to think you were on his side, that you _needed_ him, so you tell him that if he agrees to be allies, you will give him his brother back, which you never had any intention on doing anyways. After he agreed, you knew he needed the alliance more then you, so you told him that you will seal the agreement with a marriage. However, you only wanted the marriage so that you could have someone working from the inside." He took a breather and looked at Dilandau, thoroughly disgusted. "Once you got Talia in, it was simple. You simply had her report to you everything that was going on in Fanelia, every move Van was making. But like you said, things got complicated when Hitomi showed up, because suddenly there was something threatening the marriage, and a chance that you wouldn't have an inside look anymore, so you…"

Allen stopped, wide-eyed. Dilandau finished his sentence. "So I tried to get rid of her. Or rather, Talia did."

Allen looked at Talia, fire burning in his eyes. "You pushed her…" Talia blinked and looked away, with a look that somewhat told him she was ashamed. Allen began to charge at her. "You pushed her off the balcony, you tried to kill her!"

Dilandau stood in front of Talia and grabbed Allen's shoulder and gripped them tightly, painfully. "This was before our deal Allen, let it go. I have you here now, there's no need to harm Hitomi."

Allen tried to breathe. He walked away from them. "So while Talia was running from the crime scene, she didn't see what happened to Van, and that's why you need me, because you think you can use it to your advantage."

Dilandau laughed and clapped his hands. "Well done Allen. But now it's your turn. What exactly happened to Van?" He looked at Allen's disgusted face and frowned. "A deal's a deal Allen, and I can simply kill you right now."

Allen stood by a window in the corner of the room. He looked out for a moment and back at Dilandau. Talia was still cowering behind him. "Van's wings are attacking his body. Basically, he does massive amounts of damage to his body. A doctor checked him and said if he attempts flight again, he'll die." Allen looked at the floor, a bad taste in his mouth.

Dilandau laughed hysterically. "Well, well Van. It seems your time is just about up. With you gone, I'll have Fanelia, and with Fanelia, I'll be one step closer to having it all." He slammed his fist against the table and gave a 'whoop'. The table splintered into his hand as Talia squealed. Dilandau lifted his bloody hand and licked it. Tasting his blood he looked up at Allen. "You said I came to you with all the answers. You were wrong. But I bloody well have them now."

Allen looked out the window at the hovering rain clouds. _Hitomi._ He closed his eyes. He thought of her, held her image in his mind as long as possible. A rumble in the distance chased her picture from him. He would give anything to make things right again. But he had come this far, and there was no turning back now. Wasn't this what he wanted? _Yes_. Wasn't this going make things better? _Yes._ It seemed like the best thing to do, so why did it feel so wrong?

He looked at the closed door across the room. All he wanted was to open it and run. Run as far and as fast as possible. But he knew he couldn't. He had trapped himself, and there was no where else for him to go. Dilandau spotted him looking at the door and smiled. He took the keys from his picket and jingled them.

"Sorry Allen. The doors locked, you have no where to run. It would be best just to continue on as planned." He smiled.

Allen knew he was locked in, but the keys weren't what was stopping him, it was something much stronger then that. It was something inside of him, something he didn't particularly like the feeling of. There was a knot in his stomach as he heard a rumble come from outside again. The clouds continued to gather, and Allen knew it was a warning for something bad. He closed his eyes once again. There was a war coming, not between cities, or countries, it was between hearts. And something told him he was going to be the one to decide how it would end.

Neither Van, Hitomi, or Allen knew it, but their lives were tied together by fate itself. Every breath, every tear, every moment took them closer to judgement day; took them closer to the inevitable. And by sunrise, each one of them would know the true meaning of _a true hearts calling._

**Another chapter done! Everythings coming together now. The end is so close!. Hope you enjoyd the chapter, please don't forget to review, and I want to thank those of you who did review the last chapter, keep it up, I really enjoy it! I'll wait to hear from you all!**


	20. A True Hearts Calling Part One

CHAPTER 20

A True Hearts Calling

Part One

Hitomi was still staring out the window when there was a tap at the door. She trotted across the room, thinking it was another message from Van. The truth was she wanted to go and see him, and she realized she had been a fool. Her pride however held her back from simply going to see him, she wanted him to ask her to go first. She wiped her face try, she could feel it swelling. She placed an ear to the door.

"Yes?"

"I have a message Miss." Said one of the maids.

Hitomi smiled to herself. _Finally._ She opened the door for the short, plump older woman. "Come in."

The woman didn't move, instead she just held out a hand and showed Hitomi a small envelope. "Not necessary Miss. I have a letter is all." She handed it to Hitomi, bowed, and began to make her way down the hallway.

"T-Thank you." Hitomi stared at the letter in her hands, she didn't understand who would send her a letter. She opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Hitomi,_

_I realize my behaviour earlier this morning was uncalled for. Fighting with you is the last thing I want right now. I love you, so I acted rashly when I found out. If you love Van, I want you to be with him, I want you to be happy. I'd like to meet with you as soon as possible. I want us to talk things through and get over this. Meet me outside the castle's gate, where we first kissed since your return, I'll be there waiting for you._

_Allen_

Hitomi's cheeks grew hot as she read the letter. Would it really be alright to go and meet him without telling Van? She stood stone still, unsure of what she should do. She ultimately decided she should go and meet him, it was a chance to make peace with everyone and she should take it. She slipped the letter into her pocket and strode into the hallway. She passed Van's room and paused. She looked at the closed door ahead of her and bit down on her lip. She put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Hitomi crept in quietly, and noticed Van appeared to be sleeping, the afternoon sun hitting his face. She closed the curtain to shield him, and then knelt beside the bed. She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed through his slightly open mouth. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. She didn't want to wake him, so she bent over him and kissed him softly on his lips. She stood once more and tiptoed out the room.

She made her way down to the kitchen where she saw Merle drinking milk from a bowl. Merle looked up at her, blinked and looked away. Hitomi sighed. "I'm sorry Merle."

Merle looked towards the ceiling, tears rested in her eyes. "No, I am Hitomi." She looked at Hitomi as her tears fell. "I was so afraid Lord Van was going to die, I was afraid I was going to lose him, I had to blame someone." Merle galloped towards Hitomi and hugged her fiercely. Hitomi hugged the cat back as she too felt tears sting her eyes.

After a moment, Merle pulled back and sniffed. "Where are you going?"

"Allen wrote me a letter, he wants to make things right, so I'm going to meet him."

Merle looked stunned. "Does Lord Van know?"

"No, he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him." Hitomi smiled. "This is a good thing anyways right?"

Merle thought about it a moment. Of course Hitomi was right, but she still didn't feel good about it. "I guess."

"Alright, well I'm heading off, I should be back soon." Hitomi made a start to the door when Merle called her. Hitomi stopped and turned.

Merle searched Hitomi's face. "Van loves you, you know that, right?" Hitomi nodded slowly. Merle only stared at her and smiled sadly. Hitomi smiled back, confused, and left the castle.

She walked to the front gate, turned, and began making her way down the length of the stone wall. She suddenly spotted Allen and she began to trot. Allen didn't look very happy so she stopped running and began to walk slowly. She approached him but neither of them said a word. They both looked into each others eyes,

Allen's eyes met with hers and stayed there. He had always loved her eyes, but today they looked better then usual. Maybe that was a sign that things were going to be okay? Allen cleared his throat. "Thank you for meeting me."

Hitomi smiled. "Don't thank me, I'm glad I heard from you. Allen I owe you an apology, no, I owe you more then that. What I did to you, what we did to you… I don't know what happened, it wasn't right, and you didn't deserve any of it." Without thinking she gripped his hand in hers. "Allen, I care for you so much, you need to know that I _do_ love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you. Van makes me feel things I didn't even know existed. But Allen, If I lost you, I…" She searched his face, hoping he would understand her.

Apparently he didn't. With the hand she was holding, he pulled her towards him and panted his lips on hers. Hitomi jumped back and touched her lips. Allen stood there, looking at her, hating himself. He kissed her because it could possibly be his last chance to see her, he kissed her because he needed her to stop talking. The more the apologized, the less he wanted to go further with the plan. He just stared blankly at her, looking into those eyes.

"Allen…" Hitomi said exasperated.

Allen looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Hitomi."

"Allen, it's okay but you need to-"

"No." He cut her off. He looked her directly in the eyes, and she noticed his eyes were rimmed with tears. "I'm really, very sorry."

Hitomi's eyes widened as a bag was put over her head and her world went black. The last thing she would remember was her screaming Van's name.

--Meanwhile--

Van woke up with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was at a loss as to why. His first thought as he woke was Hitomi. He smiled sadly to himself as he realized his first thought every morning would be her, always her, only her.

_Only her…_

His lips felt surprisingly tingly as he raised his hand slowly to touch his lips. His heart felt at peace for the first time that day, and for some reason, he knew it was because of Hitomi. His smile widened as he chuckled to himself. Then, in the corner of his eye he saw a white piece of paper laying on the floor; he painfully leaned over to pick it up. His eyes grew wider as he read the letter Allen had written to Hitomi. His jealousy was boiling over, but he was distracted by a figure in the doorway. It was Talia.

"Talia…" Van searched her face for a hint of what she was feeling. He found nothing.

Talia looked out the window. "You won't hear from me again, Van." She squinted her eyes as if to stop herself from crying. "I've done some awful things to you and Hitomi. I don't want to do them anymore, you two deserve happiness…"

Van breathed heavily as he stared at her. "Talia…"

"I guess a part of me fell in love with you, Van. Although I did nasty things, still… A part of me loved you; a part of me would have given you my heart." She laughed sadly. "I probably would have shown it more accurately if I had a heart to give." She looked at the floor. "Van listen to me. Forget about your brother. I understand your want to bring him back, but Dilandau can't be trusted. He never had any intention on bringing Folken back." She looked into Van's eyes now. "Van, Hitomi's in trouble. Dilandau has manipulated Allen's heart into hating you, and now he's using Allen to get to Hitomi, so he can get to you." She watched Van move to get up and cry out in pain. "Van, if you try now, you'll save her." She smiled sadly as Van looked back up at her. "You two have the type of love that could move mountains Van, don't question that."

Van swung his legs off the side of the bed painfully. "Where will you go?" He said just above a whisper as he stared at the floor.

Talia suddenly sobbed. "I'm sorry Van, I have to go." She ran out of the room.

"Talia!" Van looked at the empty doorway. He closed his eyes. _Goodbye, Talia._

Van didn't have time to worry about Talia. All that mattered was getting Hitomi back. He put pressure on his feet as he tried to stand. He could feel the muscles in his back, they were torn and stretched. Van knew they hadn't even began to heal yet. Van used the bed to support him as he walked to the door. He knew where to go, he had to make to it the castle's front gate, maybe then he would find Hitomi. He had to handle this carefully, if he were to involve soldiers, Dilandau would involve soldiers. Van didn't want a war.

He began to run down the stairs. He tried to ignore the pain but it was too much for him to completely ignore, he tried to focus on Hitomi. He made his way through the kitchen and out the doorway, he sprinted through the courtyard and around the gate. He leaned against the stone wall as he continued to run as fast as he could. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Floating Fortress flying very low just outside of Fanelia. His eyes grew wide; it had been there the entire time. Van never even noticed, but it had been there. He began to run off through the fields towards the fortress, all that mattered to him was Hitomi.

--Meanwhile--

Dilandau pulled the bag off of Hitomi's face. Hitomi blinked and looked around at the dark coloured room. It smelled of wet stone and iron, the mixture of the two was very unpleasant. Her eyes fixated on Dilandau, who stood in front of her without smiling. If there was one thing she had learned about Dilandau, it was that he was dangerous when he smiled, he was deadly when he didn't. She saw his eyes slide up and down her body; she felt violated.

"So, Hitomi, how are you?" Dilandau asked casually. Hitomi didn't answer so Dilandau walked closer to her so she could feel his hot breath on her face; she turned her head away from him in fear. Dilandau examined her face. "I don't see why everyone is fighting over you. Your not that attractive. He cupped her face with one hand, forcing her to look at him. "Maybe you have some kind of hidden talent?" Hitomi struggled against him as he brought his face right to hers. He pressed his lips roughly against hers as she squealed.

"Sir!" A male voice called from behind Dilandau.

Dilandau turned and looked as he saw one of his men standing at attention. "What is it?"

"It's Van Sir, he's been spotted running towards us. Might I suggest you ready the woman?"

Hitomi shivered. _Van… _Part of her wanted Van to come, but part of her didn't. He was in such bad shape that…

"Alright, I'll leave it to you. Where's Allen?"

_Allen…?_

"I'm not sure, Sir."

"Find him." Dilandau began to walk briskly down the hallway. He waved behind him at Hitomi. "I'll see you soon!"

Hitomi's heart beat in her chest. The man grabbed her and lead her into a room just off of the circular balcony the wrapped around the fortress. The man wrapped a tight rope around her arms, so tight that her hands turned purple soon after. She was pushed onto the balcony where the man tied the opposite end of the rope around the railing.

Hitomi's hear blasted against her chest as she looked over the side of the railing; the height was nauseating. _Don't tell me…_ Hitomi looked at the man as he finished tying the rope and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Excuse me?" The man looked at her shyly without saying anything. "Am I…" She couldn't bring herself to ask the question. She feared she was probably right.

"Yes. Your going to be suspended from the railing." The man said it so boldly, so blankly, that it was beyond disturbing. Hitomi swallowed hard as the man brought a gag from his pocket and stuffed it into her mouth. He tied a thin rope around that as well to keep it in place. Hitomi could barely breathe and the rough material made her gag constantly. The man stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Miss." He shoved her backwards.

Hitomi felt the bars hit her legs as she tripped and fell head first over the railing. The gag made it impossible for her to scream out, and the scream was caught in her throat as she felt her throat go raw. Time seemed to pass slowly as she fell, that is until she reached the end of the rope and the rope tightened around her. She felt her left arm break and she could feel the blood from both arms flow down her fingers. Her body was hot but numb, the pain was almost enough to make her pass out, until she saw _him._

_Van…_

Allen stepped out onto the balcony with Dilandau. He looked around; puzzled. "I thought Hitomi was out here."

Dilandau smiled. "She must already be suspended." He pointed to the rope that was tied around the railing. Allen rushed towards it and looked down.

He stared at Hitomi's limp body, for all he knew, Hitomi was dead. He stood upright and stared at Dilandau. "You promised you wouldn't lay a hand on her!"

Dilandau laughed and crossed his arms. "And so I didn't: one of my men tied her and suspended her, not me, and the only way she will die is if Van allows that to happen."

Allen stared at Dilandau. How could he have been so stupid as to trust him? How could he have let all of this happen?

Van stopped running for a moment; his body had given up. He fell to his knees in pain. The sky had gotten quite a bit darker as night began to fall and it had gotten colder. He was almost directly underneath the fortress and needed to figure out a way to get inside. He heard a rumble reside in the distance. He cursed his luck at the bad weather.

He felt something wet hit his forehead, and again. _Rain?_ He wiped it from his forehead and looked at his hand. _Blood?_ His head shot up just in time for another drop to hit his cheek. His eyes widened as he saw Hitomi's body swinging slightly above him; blood dripping from her motionless limbs.

"HITOMI!!"

**PLEASE READ**

**One, maybe two more chapters left everyone! I'd like to take this time to advertise a little. I'm going to be writing my own novel in my spare time as well as another fanfic. My fanfic will be a TohruxYuki, so watch out for that! But about my novel. The story and the characters are all my own. I will be writing them on my computer and I am taking requests for the chapters to be sent to people. I will be making a list of contacts to email it to, I already have a list of about 13. My novel will be a romantic comedy, it does not yet have a title. But here is the summary: Yoshida Kyou is an above average 17 year old boy. He attends the Higurashi High School for the wealthy, where he is by far the most popular boy in school; his only weak point being his grades. He leads a very happy life, or so he tells his school mates. However when his father decides to remarry, Kyou is less then pleased. The story begins when his father brings home his beautiful new wife, with his not so beautiful new daughter in law, Ayame Kotoko. Kyou must learn that wealth and social class aren't everything in this world, and maybe Ayame will be able to teach him that.**

**There will be Japanese references with words like: san, kun, chan, sama, sensei. As well as other Japanese foods and terms. But don't worry, at the bottom of each chapter I will have a list of all of the meanings of the terms I use throughout the chapters. Example: "I'm sorry, sensei.[1" Then at the bottom of the page I will have[1 _Sensei - A term used for teachers and sometimes doctors in Japan. _**

**I will be writing it as soon as I am finished this fanfic, so write me a review, and inside the review please state whether you would like to be put on the mailing list. Thank you for reading!**


	21. A True Hearts Calling Part Two

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

A True Hearts Calling Part Two

Allen stared incredulously at Dilandau; who stood there smiling at him. Allen had to think quickly, if Hitomi wasn't already dead, he needed to figure out a way of getting her out of that rope; he was running out of time. He began to run out of the balcony when Dilandau stood in his way.

"Where are you going, Allen?" He raised an eyebrow. "You can't reach her, the only person who can is Van, and if he chooses to, he'll die."

Allen remembered the situation with Van's wings. Dilandau had set this up so that Van had to choose between his own life, or Hitomi's. "Dilandau, you bastard."

Dilandau laughed. "Now, now. No need for foul language." Allen began to slide his sword from the case, Dilandau frowned. "If you dare to remove that sword fully from its case, you know there will be consequences."

Allen paused for a moment and looked at his sword. He looked back up at Dilandau, smiled, and continued sliding it out of its case. He held the sword in front of him. "Consequences sound fine to me, I've done enough to deserve them."

Dilandau looked disbelievingly at Allen. "What's the point, Allen? You can't save her, you can't save anyone." Dilandau still did not reach for his sword.

Allen sneered. "Since when have you been one to turn down a fight?"

"Since when have you been one to allow your friends to die?!" Dilandau reached for his sword with immense speed and swung it at Allen, who took the hit with his sword. The blades collided and sparks were sent flying. They continued in their swordplay. "Van's down there as we speak, debating on what to do." Dilandau said as they continued to clash sword against sword. He locked his sword with Allen's so their faces were close. "It's only a matter of time before he decides to fly, in which case…" Allen pushed his sword against Dilandau's and sent Dilandau tumbling backwards.

Dilandau stood and looked at Allen; he was getting annoyed. Allen looked back at Dilandau. "Your out of touch, Dilandau." Dilandau sneered as he charged at Allen; who dodged him and sent him running into the railing. Allen turned around and faced him. "Don't underestimate me!"

Dilandau turned to Allen again and smiled. "Never, Allen." Allen stared as Dilandau didn't move. Instead he swung his sword at the rope that was around the railing, breaking it.

Allen ran to the railing and looked over the edge. "Hitomi!" He spotted Van down below. "Van!"

Van saw Hitomi begin to fall, without caring about himself he concentrated on spreading his wings. "Hitomi!" Van's wings burst out as he cried out in pain. He leapt from the ground and sailed into the sky while tears formed in his eyes. He caught Hitomi's body in his arms as he tried to continue to the ground.

He felt his feet touch solidness and he lay her on the ground motionless. He brushed the hair from her face as he reached for his sword and cut the rope which bind her. He slid the rope from her body carefully and looked at the wounds on her body; they were deep, and she had lost a lot of blood. He felt tears fall from his eyes. "Hitomi…"

A tear hit Hitomi's face as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Van, smiled. "Van." Van wrapped his arms around her carefully and hugged her with everything that was inside of him.

"Thank goodness, I'm glad." He began to cry. "I'm so glad."

Allen watched from afar, and without feeling the impact of jealousy he should have felt, he felt happy for them. He turned to Dilandau whose face was distorted with anger, confusion, and fear. Van wasn't dead. In fact, he looked fine. "What the hell…" Dilandau said under his breath.

Allen pointed his blade at Dilandau. "You've lost, Dilandau. Forget about it."

Dilandau panicked for a moment, then regained his composure; he faced Allen. He leaned forward and licked the end of Allen's sword, cutting his tongue. "Nothings over yet, Allen."

Allen went to swing at Dilandau, but before he was able to strike him, Dilandau jumped off the railing. "Sayonara, Allen-san."

Allen watched as he glided down to the ground and landed softly on his feet. "He isn't human…" Allen stared in horror as he watched Dilandau walk slowly towards Van and Hitomi. Van's back was to Dilandau and Hitomi didn't seem to notice him coming. "Van! Look out!" Van didn't hear him as he continued to hold Hitomi.

Allen knew he had to do something. He couldn't jump of the railing like Dilandau, it would kill him. He began to run into the fortress, to the only exit he would be able to use. "Shit." He fled down the corridors and the stairs, Dilandau's men being none the wiser. _Wait for me, please. Wait for me…_

Van cooed to Hitomi as she passed in and out of consciousness. He had to get her out of there. He didn't hear Dilandau approach at all until he heard a twig snap from directly behind him. He released his sword from the case and turned around on his crouching legs. His sword hit Dilandau's as Dilandau locked gazes.

"It's been a while since we did this, hasn't it, Van?" Dilandau smiled as he pushed down on his sword, trying to knock Van back.

Instead, Van pushed back sending Dilandau stumbling. Van tried to stand tall but was unable. He stood, somewhat bent, clutching at his stomach. His insides seemed to be on fire, and the pain was unbearable. He knew he couldn't win this battle. He looked in the corner of his eyes at Hitomi. _Wake up Hitomi. Run!_

"Where are you looking Van!? Your opponent is me!" Dilandau swung hard at Van as Van met him steel with steel. However Dilandau had the advantage as far as strength went since Van's body was injured, so Dilandau's hit sent Van's sword off to the side and the tip of Dilandau's blade struck Van in the cheek.

Van clutched at his cheek as he stumbled, having a hard time standing. He pulled his hand away from his cheek to see the amount of blood there was, he didn't like what he saw. "Damn it." He needed Hitomi to wake up and run, he wasn't going to make it, he knew it.

Dilandau licked the blood from his blade as he looked at Van. "Your face is even with mine now, Van. How does it feel?" Dilandau stroked the scar on his face.

Van didn't answer. Suddenly he had a convulsion of pain and he spit up blood. He bent over at a 90 degree angle as he clutched at his stomach. Dilandau took advantage and kicked him over. Van rolled to his side as his breathing became laboured. There was a trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"Answer me! How does it feel Van, I'd really like to know?!" With his foot he rolled Van over onto his back so he could look at his face. He placed his foot on Van's stomach and applied pressure as he leaned over him. Van groaned and coughed up more blood. Dilandau's voice quieted. "How does it feel to know that, after I kill you, right here, I'm going to take Hitomi's life." He smiled as he saw Van's pained face. "Well who knows maybe I'll play with her a bit before I kill her." He applied more pressure still to Van's stomach. His face no longer smiled. "Then I'll take Fanelia, and all your friends, will burn." He narrowed his eyes. "You're a lucky man not to have to live though that, Van." Van had visions of Merle and the rest of the people in Fanelia being burned.Tears streamed down the side of his face. Dilandau took his foot off of his stomach as he laughed.

Dilandau grabbed the neck of Van's shirt and pulled him to a standing position. He brushed Van off and stood before him, watching as Van struggled to stand. Van raised his eyes to Dilandau's, challenging him. Dilandau's smile faded. He slapped Van with the back of his hand. Van did not fall, but staggered greatly. "Why are you so bloody persistent?" Dilandau said as he approached Van once again. He raised his blade, and aimed it for Van's stomach. "Bye bye, Van." He pulled the sword back and thrust it forwards.

Just as he did so, Allen jumped in front of Van and took the sword in his stomach. His face contorted in pain as he gurgled his own blood in his throat. He gripped the sword in front of him. Van stared blankly as blonde hair flowed in front of him. _Allen…_

Dilandau pulled his sword out of Allen as Allen tumbled to the ground. He coughed as Van knelt to him. "Allen?" Van searched Allen's face as Allen went into a coughing fit. Blood bubbled from his mouth as Allen looked at Van and smiled weakly.

"Take this as my resignation letter, Lord Van." He laughed and began coughing. His eyes closed, and the coughing stopped.

Van leaned over, and kissed Allen's forehead. Before he raised his head, he felt the prick of a blade on the back of his neck. "You've got to be kidding me." Dilandau's voice gave him the chills. He looked behind him at Dilandau as he was forced to stand. Dilandau laughed. "He's the reason your in this situation, and you kiss him?" Dilandau shook his head. "Your pitiful, Van." Dilandau took a swing at Van's arm and sliced it. Van staggered away from Allen's body in pain. "The sight of it, of this blood, of _your_ blood, Van. Its exciting!" He sliced Van's other arm, sending Van to fall to the ground. He had lost too much blood. "Why don't you just run? I don't understand you. Instead of standing around wounded, you could have just run. I wouldn't have chased you." Dilandau laughed. "Oh who am I kidding, I would have."

Dilandau stood over Van once again. "You never did answer my question, Van." He frowned. "How does it feel?"

A voice came from behind Dilandau. "Something like this." With that there was a sword plunged through Dilandau's stomach as Dilandau gargled. His eyes bugged as he stared into Van's eyes. A trail of blood flowed from his mouth as he coughed. The sword was rotated and then pulled from Dilandau's body. Van saw Allen standing there, bent over clutching his stomach with one hand, with the bloody sword in the other. Allen smiled, and fell once again.

Van used what energy he had left and sat up; he saw Dilandau's body, along with Allen's. Both appeared to be dead. He heard the crunching of the dried grass as he looked over and saw Hitomi's leg move. He crawled frantically to her and looked at her face. "Hitomi?" Van coughed.

"Van." Hitomi smiled up at him weakly. "What happened?" She tried to look around. "I smell blood." She looked back into Van's eyes. "Van?"

Van looked away from her, he didn't want to tell her what had happened. "I'm sorry."

Hitomi struggled to sit up, since she was having trouble Van helped her. She sat up, holding her left arm. She saw Allen's limp body a few feet from her. She gasped and began to crawl towards him. "Allen!"

"Hitomi, wait!" Van sat there and watched her go.

She made it to his body where she lay his head in her lap. She looked down at his face, he looked so peaceful. She brushed her fingers across his lips as she cried. "Allen…No." She pressed her forehead to his and continued to cry out loud, and hard. She rocked back and forth, trying to comfort herself. Suddenly she heard a groan escape his lips, and she leaned back to look at him. He squinted up at her.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi laughed through her tears. "Your alright… Your alright." She brushed her hands across his forehead.

"How's Van?" Allen closed his eyes.

"He's fine Allen, we're all alright." She looked over at Van and smiled; Van returned her smile.

"Good. I'm glad." He opened his eyes and looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi, I-"

"Shh. You need to rest. Take it easy." Hitomi cooed.

"No!" Allen shot back and looked at her. "I need to say this now, I may not get another chance."

Hitomi looked at him blankly. "Allen…"

"I need you to know, that I know I made a mistake. But I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around. I know I messed up, I know I let Van, and Fanelia, and even you down. I know what's at stake Hitomi, you and Van are everything to me, I was just blinded momentarily, I promise you that'll never happen again. And if you give me a chance - believe that I can change, I'll keep us all together, whatever it takes." He looked over at Van and then back to Hitomi. "You have a million reasons to want to leave, but I'm begging for you not to." He smiled. "I finally see what the difference between me and Van is. I loved you selfishly, I didn't love you for you, I loved you for me, because I needed you. Van loves you for everything you are, and I know he makes you happy. That's why I'll never pull a stupid stunt like this again."

Hitomi cried, and laughed. "Allen…Of course I can forgive you."

Van tried to stand; he staggered slightly but kept his ground. Allen looked back at him, as if to ask him how he was feeling. Van glared at Allen. "You put myself, Fanelia, and Hitomi at stake today Allen. You went to Dilandau of all people, and betrayed everyone." Allen looked away from him, and closed his eyes, saddened. Allen didn't expect much more from Van, he had no right to. "But." Allen opened his eyes. "You took a sword for me back there. If you weren't true in your heart, you wouldn't have done that for me. I know you love Hitomi, so I know you'll always protect her, like I do."

He walked in front of Allen so he could see him. "Today, I wasn't the one to save Hitomi, you were. When I was too weak, you were there. So while you caused all this trouble, you also saved your king, your country, and your friends." Van squatted down and reached out a hand to Allen.

Allen reached out and shook it; smiling. Hitomi watched the two men shake hands; overjoyed. Allen let go of Van's hand and groaned. Hitomi gripped his arm in alarm. "Allen?"

Allen looked up at Van and Hitomi. "Maybe we can save the sweet nothings for later, I don't know if you know this, but having a sword shoved through your abdomen doesn't **feel** as good as it looks."

Van and Hitomi smiled at him. Van stood back up. "I'll go get someone from the castle to help." He looked behind them at the Floating Fortress. It was slowly disappearing, and floating away from Fanelia. Van began to walk away.

When Van was a fair distance away, Hitomi looked into the distance where the Floating Fortress had been. "I guess they have no reason to stay here now. Dilandau is gone, and no one can bring him back now."

Allen frowned thoughtfully. "Do you really think its over?"

Hitomi thought for a moment. She looked back at Van in the distance, and smiled. The sun was just about gone, leaving rays of orange and yellow and pink sailing across Gaia. She looked into the sun and shielded her eyes. "I don't know. But if its not, we have each other now, don't we?"

Allen smiled up at her. "Your not planning on leaving this time are you?"

Hitomi looked down at him. "No Allen." She looked back up and squinted against the sun. "Not this time."

**Well there you have it. The last chapter. No I'm lying, there's one more. I've gotta make sure everyone knows what happens to all of the characters don't I? Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you to those people who messaged me about being on the mailing list. Agai, if you missed it in the last chapter, I am writing my own novel, and I have a mailing list for those of you who would like to read it, you will get chapters mailed to you as I write them. For more information scroll to the bottom of the last chapter. **

**Please review. Its practically my last chapter, and I would like to hear my readers thoughts!**


End file.
